Flower Black
by Lell Ly
Summary: Nem tudo é o que parece ser, Sakura e Hinata tinham coisas em comum, são bonitas e suspeita de cometerem vários crimes, além de disputarem o amor do mesmo homem, Uchiha Sasuke! FINALIZADA.
1. Trailer

**FLOWER BLACK**

.

_Romance / Crime / Mistério_

**Sumário:** Nem tudo é o que parece. Sakura e Hinata são rivais e cobiçam o mesmo homem, farão de tudo o que for para tê-lo. Mas qual delas leva a melhor? Leiam e descubram. Sakura x Sasuke x Hinata.

**Disclaime**r: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, mas eu uso e abuso deles e o Kishimoto nem reclama.

**Sinopse:** Sakura e Hinata são rivais desde a adolescência, cada uma tem seus motivos para se odiarem. Ao passar dos anos elas voltam a se encontrar e desta vez estão apaixonadas pelo mesmo homem: Uchiha Sasuke. As duas já não são mais aquelas menininhas tolas e agora farão de tudo para conquistá-lo. A rivalidade virá à tona, quando descobrirem o que realmente aconteceu no seu passado e agora elas vão desejar por vingança chegando ao ponto de tramar a morte da outra. Aos olhos dos outros as duas são pessoas adoráveis, incapazes de fazer mal a uma mosca. Mas lembrando, **nem tudo é o que parece ser.**

**Personagens envolvidos**: Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Neji e Kakashi _(possivelmente aparecerão outros)._

**Ratem:** M – Contém cenas de hentai.

**Inspirada: **Na novela a Favorita _( mas não tem nada a ver com a novela em si)_

**Postagem: **Uma vez por semana, se houver review, postarei ainda antes. XD

................ x ...............

**Trailer**

.

_Elas se odiavam._

— Não acredito que a gaga voltou pra Konoha, deve ter abaixado o nível por aqui.

— Eu fico surpresa que a garota testuda, também é agora uma mulher sem peitos.

.

_E amavam o mesmo homem._

— Sasuke? O que você está fazendo com ela?

.

_Eram totalmente rivais e perigosas_

— Não pense o que aconteceu no passado você não terá a sua vingança no presente!

— Isso eu duvido! Esteja pronta pra perder de novo. Sasuke é meu!

— Eu mato você antes de ficar com ele!

— Não se você morrer antes.

.

_E fariam de tudo para acabar com a outra._

— Eu disse que no final venceria. Ele é meu!

— Isso é o que você pensa. — falou tirando uma arma da bolsa. — Eu venci no final!

.

_Conseguiria tudo o que almejou._

— Eu os declaro marido e mulher. Sasuke pode beijar a noiva.

.

_Mas ela não teria seu final "felizes para sempre"._

— Sasuke está falido e ainda por cima desapareceu.

— O quê?

_._

_E os fantasmas do passado a perseguiriam._

— V-você? Deveria estar morta!

.

_Onde teriam sua vingança._

— Sra. Uchiha, está presa em nome da lei, pelo assassinato do seu marido Uchiha Sasuke. Tem o direito de permanecer calada e tudo o quanto disser será usado contra você no tribunal.

_._

* * *

_Yo, é mais uma FIC, totalmente diferente das que já escrevi e li. Nesta história vou abordar essas duas personagens polêmicas sendo rivais, mas prometo manter as características de cada uma._

Sempre quis ler uma história assim, ou mesmo escrever, agora tomei coragem, mas preciso de incentivo dos leitores se comentarem se vão ler ou não. Se não apagarei essa joça e bola pra frente, se sim, postarei o primeiro capítulo _(Não gosto de enrolar). _Mas faço aí uma perguntinha pra todos.

Quem é a vilã? Façam suas apostas e se surpreendam.

Reviews?


	2. Pesadelos e Recomeço

**Capítulo 1 – Pesadelos e Recomeço**

.

_**Às vezes queria poder dormir e acordar **_

_**Como qualquer dia normal, como qualquer pessoa normal.**_

.

Hinata acordou mais cedo do que imaginava, havia perdido totalmente o sono ao lembrar que em questão de algumas horas pegaria um avião para Konoha, não queria voltar de novo para aquele lugar, achava que sua vida desligara dali quando foi embora e agora estava voltando parecia que o passado não a deixaria em paz.

"_É tão difícil viver o presente?" _Suspirando resolveu arrumar suas coisas sentiria falta dali, mas precisava encontrar com seu pai e sua irmã. _"Se ao menos ele ainda estivesse lá... Se eu não fosse tão covarde as coisas poderiam ser diferentes agora." _

Hinata havia ficado afastada de seus parentes por cinco longos anos depois que um episódio na sua vida ocorrera. Traumatizada foi morar com os parentes de sua mãe, jurando a si mesma que nunca mais voltaria para aquele lugar, mas seu pai Hiashi estava doente e havia requisitado a presença da sua filha e herdeira. Não tinha como dizer não a ele que estava à beira da morte e mesmo porque estava com saudades de todos que havia deixado para trás, enterrado com o passado. Demorou muito para poder superar seu passado, depois de algum tempo Hinata havia se transformado em outra pessoa literalmente. Quando criança era mais tímida, gaguejava o tempo todo, agora era uma mulher confiante, não se intimidava facilmente. Não ia deixar o passado atormenta-la mais, havia amadurecido, não seria mais a garota medrosa e que se escondia do mundo, as coisas haviam mudado. Enquanto estivesse acordada nada poderia assombrá-la, quem sabe seu coração e a sua alma ainda poderia ter uma segunda chance?

................... x ....................

Sakura acordou suando, odiava ter esses pesadelos, embora não fosse mais freqüente como antes, mas mesmo assim a impedia de relaxar. Sabendo que o sono não voltaria foi se arrumar, teria um longo dia no hospital e depois precisaria preparar a festa surpresa de boas vindas de Sasuke. Era incrível como ainda o amava, desde criança quando o vira pela primeira vez, Sasuke havia passado os seis últimos meses fora de Konoha a negócios da família, desde que seus pais morreram e seu irmão Itachi estava desaparecido, ele havia herdado tudo dos Uchihas e administrava muita precisão os negócios. A família Uchiha era poderosa e sua empresa valia milhões.

"_Talvez eu ligue para a Ino porca para me ajudar com os preparativos..." _Estava feliz, a saudade que sentia dele era muito, mas embora que eles fossem apenas amigos. Sakura sabia que um dia ele iria acabar se apaixonando por ela, e em breve seria a Sra. Uchiha.

O telefone tocou despertando do transe.

— Alô?

— Sakura? — perguntou uma voz estridente ao telefone.

— O que você quer Ino? — falou reconhecendo a dona da voz.

— Sua testuda era pra você estar dormindo. — Ino adorava despertar Sakura e deixa-la de mal humor ainda mais quando usava o apelido que odiava.

— É, mas não estou. O que aconteceu?

— A Tsunade pediu que viesse ao hospital imediatamente, houve um grande acidente aqui perto e não temos médicos suficientes para socorrer todos os feridos.

— Avisa que chegarei aí em 30 minutos.

— Ok.

Sakura desligou o telefone, terminou o seu café da manhã e pegou sua bolsa, precisava ser rápida e quando Tsunade a médica chefe solicitava sua presença, não poderia demorar a chegar lá. Procurando a chave do carro passou perto de um quadro onde havia sua foto com o Sasuke, Kakashi e Naruto, parou e ficou olhando durante um bom tempo. Kakashi fora professor de artes marciais deles, foram um trio muito invejado na época. Sentia saudades de Naruto, do jeito irritante dele, das conversas sem noção. _"Ele era tão novo, tão cheio de vida, apesar de tudo ainda sinto sua falta." _Naruto havia morrido em um acidente de carro, aquilo havia abalado muito a ela e ao Sasuke, eram melhores amigos, trio inseparável e quando souberam de sua morte ficaram arrasados, Sasuke apesar de não demonstrar havia entrando em depressão, pois Naruto era como irmão para ele e havia perdido recentemente seus pais. Para Sakura as coisas não foram fáceis, ainda mais com as lembranças que a assolavam todos os dias, talvez a assolasse para sempre.

................... x ....................

Hinata olhava atentamente para onde iria embarcar, não gostava muito de viajar de avião, mas era mais confortável e mais rápido, seguro já não se atrevia a dizer, devido o seu pavor.

— Vai ficar aí parada no caminho? — falou uma voz grossa atrás dela. — Eu tenho pressa!

— J-já estou saindo. — respondeu um tanto aborrecida para o dono da voz, odiava gaguejar perto das pessoas e assim que se virou ficou sem fôlego. Era um homem muito bonito.

"_Bonito, mas chato! Parece um velho ranzinza." _— pensou emburrada, enquanto via o sujeito embarcar apressadamente.

Ela ficou ali por mais alguns segundos, até que anunciou no alto falante que era a ultima chamada para o seu vôo. Mesmo sem coragem ela foi, mas ao entrar no avião e ir para a sua poltrona marcada, acabou se deparando com aquele mesmo sujeito. Eles se encaram por breves segundos, até que ela se sentou e evitou a olhá-lo, ele parecia fazer o mesmo ignorar ela ao se lado.

"_Sujeitinho arrogante. Parece que só tem ele de passageiro de primeira classe, essas aeromoças são tão oferecidas, só falta oferecer os peitos na cara dele."_ Pensou aborrecida ao ver a dedicação das aeromoças para ele e não havia sequer oferecido uma água ou um amendoim a ela.

Após algum tempo, Hinata tentava a todo custo se concentrar em algo. Estava ansiosa demais para até mesmo criticar o homem ao seu lado.

— Você poderia fazer a gentileza de parar de se mexer?! — perguntou ele, mas o tom da sua voz era como uma ordem. — Está me irritando ficar se mexendo o tempo todo.

— D-desculpe. _"Droga, não é hora de gaguejar agora." _Mas se você está tão incomodado, porque não sai? — Aquele homem havia deixado ela irritada, nunca havia falado com ninguém daquele jeito.

— Teria saído se o vôo não estivesse cheio! Humpt. — uma linha de irritação formou nos lábios dele.

Naquele momento Hinata se arrependeu por ter sido grosseira.

— Olha, me desculpe eu n...

— Não precisa falar mais nada e não quero suas desculpas. — ele a cortou ríspido e grosso.

— Nossa que mal humorado. — murmurou para si mesmo. — Deve ta carente, pois isso é desse jeito infeliz. — Sem querer falou um pouco mais alto do que o necessário.

Ele virou para ela e a olhou no fundo dos olhos, Hinata ficou sem graça e sem reação. Ele colocou sua mão no queixo dela e a puxou para bem perto de si sussurrando somente para ela ouvir.

— Eu nunca ficou carente e posso ter todas as garotas que quiser, e até mesmo você! — falou presunçosamente.

Hinata engoliu em seco, aquelas palavras em seu ouvido a fizeram se arrepiar e sentiu uma estranha sensação no estomago. Vendo o sorriso de escárnio dele para fazê-la ficar daquele jeito acabou respondendo.

— Nem em seus sonhos. — sua voz saíra diferente, torceu para que ele não houvesse percebido e virou-se para o lado a fim de evitar a encará-lo novamente o resto da viagem.

......................... x ..........................

Sakura andava de um lado para o outro do hospital, estava cansada, havia trabalhado o dia todo e ainda precisava ver os preparativos para a festa. Ficou feliz assim que Kurenai a substituiu, teria somente algumas horas para fazer as ultimas compras e acertar alguns detalhes antes de voltar para o hospital.

Apesar de cansada não podia deixar de sorrir. Quando ele chegasse, iria se declarar, seria um novo recomeço em sua vida, estava determinada.

— Acorda testuda! Desse jeito vai nos atrasar. — resmungou Ino apressando-a.

— Calma porca, estou indo. — respondeu terminando de tirar o avental sujo de sangue.

— Sei... — Ino riu quando ela se atrapalhou para achar suas coisas. — Vamos com o meu carro.

Quando estavam no veículo, Ino percebeu que Sakura estava mais calada do que o costume.

— Vai mesmo se declarar para ele? — perguntou por fim, sabendo o quanto ela ansiava por aquele dia.

— Claro, tomei minha decisão. Já se passaram tanto tempo... — murmurou ela.

Ino sabia do que se tratava, Sakura havia se declarado no colegial, mas Sasuke alegou que eram apenas amigos e ficariam sendo amigos para sempre, se dependesse dele e agora adultos ela queria tentar de novo com esperança de que as coisas pudessem ter realmente mudado entre eles.

— Vai lá testuda, daqui a pouco eu volto para buscar você, enquanto escolhe um presente vou pegar a encomenda que me pediu.

— Valeu porquinha.

Sakura desceu do carro e entrou em uma loja fina, onde havia encomendado um presente caro pro Uchiha, era uma loja especializada. Após pegar o presente devidamente embrulhado se dirigiu para a porta, mas acabou tropeçando em alguém e quando virou se deu de cara com uma pessoa que julgava estar morta há muito tempo.

— Hinata?

— Sakura?

..................... x .....................

Hinata havia se esquecido de trazer uma lembrança para o seu primo Neji com quem mantinha contato pelo menos uma vez por mês, e como estava trazendo várias lembranças para todos, se esquecer dele seria uma situação chata e constrangedora. Havia perguntado ao taxista onde tinha uma loja masculina em especial e ele havia lhe trazido até ali antes de se dirigir para a mansão Hyuuga. Mas entrou apressadamente na loja e acabou sem querer tropeçando em alguém, quando se virou para pedir desculpas, ficou chocada em encontrar logo de cara a pessoa que tentava evitar a vida toda.

Naquele momento ambas se encararam avaliando fisicamente até que Sakura falou debochadamente.

— Não acredito que a gaga voltou pra Konoha, deve ter abaixado o nível por aqui.

— Eu fico surpresa que a garota testuda, também é agora uma mulher sem peitos. — devolveu Hinata no mesmo tom de voz.

Sakura encarou-a com ódio.

— Pelo visto a menina boba e tímida não é mais a mesma!

— Pode apostar que não, a menina cresceu.

— Mas ainda é a mesma medrosa! Por culpa dela alguém muito querido perdeu a vida e...

— CALA BOCA SAKURA! — gritou Hinata deixando o pessoal da loja atento com a discussão acalorada delas. — Você sabe muito bem de quem foi à culpa!

Quando as duas iriam entrar em um bate-boca mais profundo partindo para agressão um funcionário da loja chamou a atenção delas e Sakura saiu furiosa.

— Isso não acaba aqui!

— Pra mim acabou há cinco anos!

Ino havia acabado de chegar e Sakura entrou no carro bufando e tremendo muito.

— Testa o que aconteceu?

— A Hyuuga voltou!

.................... x ...................

Hinata ficou visivelmente nervosa, mas acabou se controlando, sabia que uma hora iria encontrá-la e pensava que seria pior. Ela só conseguiu esquecer do episódio assim que chegou a casa do seu pai, tinha muitas saudades de lá. Logo quando entrou a criadagem veio cumprimentá-la, Hanabi só faltou se pendurar em seu pescoço, ela se admirou ao ver como estava crescida, havia mesmo ficado muito tempo fora. Neji acompanhado da namorada Tenten lhe deu um forte abraço, naquele momento pode perceber o quanto estava saudosa deles. Chorou ao ver seu pai e o estado abatido em que ele se encontrava, não parecia o intimidador Hiashi que tinha todas as pessoas aos seus pés, agora era um homem frágil e envelhecido pela doença.

— Entre filha... — chamou ele em uma voz fraca e Hinata procurou se controlar, afinal os Hyuugas não demonstravam fraqueza e chorar era um ato fraco. — Feche a porta, temos muito que conversar.

Ela obedeceu e sentou próxima a cama dele, Hiashi naquele momento pode explicar tudo para ela e contou sobre a situação em que eles se encontravam deixando-a aturdida.

— Lembre-se de que somente você e o Neji estão a par desta situação e quero que cuide de Hanabi pra mim quando me for eu confio em você e espero que possa me perdoar tudo o que te fiz no passado, falou se referindo quando a humilhava porque era tímida e não conseguia boas notas na escola.

— Prometo... — respondeu sem se importar com as lágrimas que escorriam livremente.

...................... x ......................

Hinata passou o dia todo matando a saudade da família, da casa e até mesmo do antigo quarto, quando anoiteceu descobriu o quanto estava cansada, assim que se deitou para poder pensar em tudo o que ocorreu em um só dia, recebeu uma ligação.

— Está cansada?

— Um pouco, rever minha família e saber das novidades que aconteceu por cinco anos é cansativo.

— Hn.

— O que foi?

— Nada eu queria te convidar pra sair, nada íntimo é somente uma festa que estão preparando para mim. Achei que iria gostar de ir.

Por mais cansada que estava, Hinata achou uma boa idéia, afinal festas faziam com que se esquecesse de certos problemas.

— Eu topo. — respondeu sorrindo já pensando em que roupa usar.

— Passo aí em meia hora.

.................... x ....................

Sakura estava dando os últimos retoques na maquiagem, usava um vestido vermelho decotado arrasador, delineou seus olhos verdes e passou rímel para destacá-los. A sandália de salto agulha reforçava seu visual, estava perfeita, havia dado uma conferida na festa e tudo seria como havia imaginado, nem mesmo o incidente ocorrido na loja poderia estragar.

— Anda logo testuda ele deve estar chegando, vai receber os convidados! — exclamou escandalosamente Ino.

— Já vou, estou terminando de colocar os brincos.

— Ele chegou... Não dá mais tempo.

Sakura rapidamente pediu que as pessoas fizessem silêncio enquanto se posicionava ouvindo o carro dele estacionar e depois passos em direção a porta, respirou fundo e quando ele abriu a porta e acendeu as luzes todos gritaram surpresa, menos ela. Sasuke estava acompanhado e Sakura ficou chocada por ver quem estava com ele, ninguém nada mais e nada menos que Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

_Yo, está o primeiro capítulo, confesso a vocês que estava desistindo dela e lendo um conselho resolvi seguir adiante mais alguns capítulos, espero que gostem deste primeiro, se esta de acordo com o que vocês esperavam. No próximo irei esclarecer o mistério das duas o fato de se odiarem tanto e porque Hinata está com o Sasuke e etc e tal._

_Agradecimentos á_

_**Hinahinaaaa **_

_**tophearth0002**_

_Reviews?_


	3. A flor negra

**Capítulo 2 — "A flor negra"**

.

_**A flor que encanta e cativa os olhos pelas cores**_

_**Esconde os espinhos mais agudos**_

_**E o veneno mais mortal**_

.

Sakura não acreditou que aquela Hyuuga estava ali na festa, ainda mais com o Sasuke, ficou parada, ate que Ino chamou sua atenção puxando-a para um canto isolado.

— Sakura o que foi? — perguntou preocupada ao vê-la pálida. — Se for por causa da Hyuuga ele deve ter um bom motivo para trazê-la até aqui.

Sakura não respondeu, naquele momento parecia sufocada, discretamente saiu da festa indo para a área de serviço da casa, onde começou a chorar de raiva e Ino foi ao seu encalço, porém ficou quieta até que Sakura começou a falar.

— Eu a odeio! Desde o acidente do Naruto, lembro que quando eles começaram a namorar eu dei a maior força, pois Naruto gostava de mim, até que a conheceu e acabou se apaixonando por ela e naquela época eu já gostava de Sasuke, mas Hinata sempre foi muito estranha pra mim, mas nunca vi mal nisso, achava que era o jeito dela, até o dia do acidente.

— Mas o que realmente aconteceu naquele acidente que você nunca me contou? — Ino sabia que havia um mistério, depois que Naruto morreu e Hinata se mudou as pressas de Konoha, Sakura havia sofrido muito e se culpado dizendo que isso não poderia ter acontecido, que podia ter impedido, mas nunca revelara o motivo do qual falava aquelas coisas.

— Ino... — começou num sussurro. — Hinata é uma mulher perigosa, não se engane com sua aparência dócil. Hinata Hyuuga matou Naruto!

Ino deu um passo para trás surpresa, não esperava que dissesse uma coisa com aquela que soasse como absurdo.

— Você está achando um absurdo né? — falou adivinhando seus pensamentos e vendo a loira balançando afirmativamente a cabeça. — Mas é a verdade! Eu era muito criança na época e quando ela me ameaçou não pude fazer nada e nem comprovar, mas já que ela esta de volta, agora estou segura o suficiente para poder provar seu crime, coloca-la na cadeia e afasta-la definitivamente da minha vida e do Sasuke!

.......................... x ..........................

Hinata já conhecia Sasuke quando começou a namorar Naruto. Estudaram juntos nas melhores escolas, porém nunca se falaram. Até ela conhecer Naruto e se apaixonar perdidamente por ele, gostou dele durante muito tempo, mas ele só tinha olhos para a sua colega Sakura e quando esta declarou o seu amor ao Sasuke, Naruto desistiu dela.

Sua oportunidade veio quando tiveram que fazer uma apresentação e depois disso começaram a sair juntos até que ele a pediu em namoro. Naquele época Hinata era muito tímida, gaguejava e corava quando alguém vinha falar com ela. No dia que Naruto a pediu em noivado foi um dos mais felizes, porém o mais trágico, ele morreu em um acidente de carro, mas Hinata suspeitou que não foi um mero acidente e suas pistas a levaram até Sakura. Ela o havia matado, mas nunca soube realmente o motivo e como foi ameaçada por ela resolveu abandonar Konoha. Mas agora que foi obrigada a voltar, iria fazer com que ela pagasse por esse crime!

De imediato não havia reconhecido o Uchiha no avião quando o achara muito chato e convencido, mas depois que estavam desembarcando ele revelou quem era e disse que a reconheceu de imediato, conversaram um pouco, mas o suficiente para que trocassem os números de telefones, até que ficou surpresa com o seu convite para aquela festa nada surpresa dele.

— Hinata? — perguntou um moço de cabelos castanhos bagunçados e com riscas vermelhas na bochechas.

— Oi Kiba. — sorriu gentilmente sendo cumprimentada por ele.

— Eu não sei se faz muito tempo que não nos vemos, mas você esta mais bonita do que pela ultima vez. — sorriu elogiando e vendo-a ficar totalmente corada.

— O-obrigada.

— Vem Hinata, vamos cumprimentar as outras pessoas. — disse Sasuke puxando-a pela mão deixando-a confusa com o jeito dele, parecia que não havia gostado do Kiba ficar elogiando-a.

— Sasuke? O que você está fazendo com ela? — perguntou Sakura se aproximando, com a maquiagem refeita com uma voz suave disfarçando a raiva que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Ino vinha logo atrás com medo que a amiga fizesse alguma besteira.

— Oi Sakura, obrigado pela surpresa. — falou ele ignorando a pergunta dela.

Sakura se aproximou e o cumprimentou entregando-lhe o presente que havia comprado e não ousou falar com a Hyuuga, havia decidido a fingir que ela não estava ali.

— Obrigado. — Sasuke agradeceu. — Aconteceu algo? — perguntou percebendo um clima tenso.

— Não é que...

— Ela não se encontra bem, um paciente faleceu na mesa de cirurgia e ela se sente muito culpada. — Ino se apressou a falar.

— Coitada deve ser mesmo frustrante ver alguém morrer. — falou Hinata se intrometendo na conversa e recebendo um olhar cheio de ódio da Sakura.

— Porque a gente deixa esses assuntos tristes de lado e não curtimos essa festa? — falou Sasuke dando um ponto final naquele clima.

............................... x ...........................

A festa iria durar horas, mas Hinata sabia do clima pesado e hostilizado por Ino e Sakura, para não estragar a noite do Uchiha resolveu ir embora, depois que viu várias fotos do Naruto em que algumas delas ela também aparecia. Era doloroso rever aquele rosto sorridente e ela tímida ao seu lado toda corada. Não avisou ao Sasuke que estava cercado por seus amigos que não o viam a muito tempo, imaginou que depois ligaria para ele para justificar sua saída sem despedida.

Ao chegar em casa encontrou Neji e TenTen namorando no jardim, os dois não a viram chegar e estavam tão entretidos que ela sentiu inveja deles, gostaria de voltar a amar como amou no passado. Foi para o seu quarto e antes de dormir a imagem de Sasuke veio na sua mente, seria ele que a faria sorrir novamente?

................................ x ...........................

— Sakura acorda... — Sasuke murmurou despertando-a.

A festa havia acabado muito tarde e como de costume Sakura acabou dormindo por lá no quarto de hospede que era somente preparado para ela.

— Você tem que trabalhar daqui a pouco! Eu te dou carona.

Naquele momento Sakura quase deu um pulo na cama gritando que estava atrasada se arrumando rapidamente, fazendo Sasuke se divertir com o estado dela.

Mais tarde enquanto estavam tomando café da manhã Sakura resolveu arriscar a perguntar novamente o que ele fazia com a Hyuuga.

— Eu a encontrei no avião e a reconheci, a convidei para a festa porque já sabia que você iria planejar isso para mim. Na verdade eu a chamei porque ela me fez lembrar do Naruto...

Sakura ficou quieta e muito feliz então aquele havia sido o motivo, estava aliviada, talvez fosse por isso que a Hyuuga foi embora da festa minutos depois. Sasuke não estava interessada nela.

........................... x .........................

Hinata estava exausta, havia resolvido alguns problemas e tomou todo o seu tempo, e como havia passado a hora do almoço e precisa comer algo, já que seu estomago reclamava a cada minuto. Tinha visto uma cafetaria em um lugar e resolveu dar uma passadinha por lá para comer e em seguida voltar pra casa.

— Hinata?

Ela se virou e deu de cara com Sasuke.

— Oi Sasuke, o que faz aqui? — perguntou reparando em como ele estava bonito naquele dia.

Ele usava uma calça social preta, blusa social branca, seus cabelos pretos estavam mais arrepiados do que antes e vendo que ela o analisava sorriu fazendo com que corasse.

— Eu trabalho aqui perto. Não quer tomar um café comigo? Na verdade eu ia almoçar, mas já esta um pouco tarde.

— Eu ia fazer à mesma coisa. — respondeu rindo. — Quero sim.

Ela a acompanhou até a cafetaria que tinha visto e ficaram conversando durante um bom tempo julgando a companhia dele muito agradável.

......................... x ...........................

Sakura saiu do hospital para se encontrar com Sasuke onde eles sempre tomavam um café juntos, já que trabalhava no mesmo quarteirão, mas quando se aproximou do local viu a Hyuuga e ele juntos. Sasuke ria para ela, discretamente, parecia muito entretido. Naquele momento Sakura saiu correndo dali, apesar de não querer pensar nisso, suas suspeitas se confirmavam, ele estava interessado na Hinata!

.............................. x ..............................

Hinata conversava com sua familia, ouvindo os planos de Neji para casar com a TenTen, planejavam mudar de país ficando muito longe deles. Hiashi falava para Hinata que estava cada vez pior e queria que ela cuidasse de Hanabi, apesar de odiar ouvir coisas como aquela ela tinha que estar preparada e quando fazia perguntas da vida da irmã uma empregada a chamou alegando que tinha visitas.

Especulando quem fosse se deparou com Sakura em pé na sala de visitas.

— Precisamos conversar! — falou ela arrogante.

— Não tenho nada pra conversar com você e por isso sugiro que se retire da minha casa!

— Não antes de você me ouvir! — Sakura quase gritava e pegou firme no braço de Hinata. — Fique longe do Uchiha ele é meu!

— N-não! Não vou deixar que interfira na minha vida como fazia com Naruto!

— Deixe o Sasuke fora disso!

— E-e se eu não quiser e estiver in-interessada nele?

Os olhares das duas eram de puro ódio e raiva.

— Eu mato você! — afirmou a rosada.

— Não seu eu matar você antes! — Hinata nunca sentira tanta raiva na vida até aquele momento.

— Senhorita Hyuuga? Está tudo bem? — perguntou a criada batendo na porta preocupada com os gritos.

Hinata abriu a porta.

— Acompanhe esta mulher até a porta, ela está de saída. — falou.

— Eu mesma sei o caminho. — disse Sakura passando por ela. — Vai se arrepender por se intrometer na minha vida.

Quando ela se foi, Hinata correu para o quarto onde chorou o dia todo se negando a falar com alguém. Depois de um tempo saiu decidida, ninguém iria impedi-la de conseguir as coisas que queria.

............................ x ........................

Sasuke esperava impaciente Hinata para o jantar, havia estranhado o convite por parte dela e sua voz ao telefone falava com tristeza. Mas a espera valera a pena quando a viu chegar. Estava linda atraindo todos os olhares masculinos para si e olhares invejosos das mulheres. Estava com um vestido perolado que combinava com a cor dos seus olhos, na altura do joelho com um decote nas costas, alçando bem o corpo feminino. Os cabelos presos em um coque falso e a maquiagem leve, do jeito que ele gostava. Naquele momento seu corpo começou a corresponder ao sorriso que ela lhe direcionou. Seus pensamentos passava na parte em que rasgaria aquele vestido e deitaria na sua cama.

— D-demorei muito? — perguntou cumprimentando-o.

— Na verdade não. — ainda estava encantado com a beleza dela. — Quer começar com um vinho? — perguntou e vendo que ela assentiu pediu ao garçom. — Fique surpreso com o seu convite. — recomeçou estudando as feições dela.

— Eu precisa de alguém para conversar e descobrir que você é a única pessoa que eu gostaria de passar algumas horas. — falou não ousando encara-lo.

Sasuke sorriu de lado ao vê-la corar, percebeu que a Hyuuga parecia interessado nele.

O jantar transcorreu agradável até a despedida em que ele a deixou perto do carro dela antes que ela pudesse entrar no veículo ele a puxou e segurou firme na cintura dela.

— Eu preciso fazer isso senão sou capaz de passar a noite toda acordado por arrependimento.

Em seguida para a própria surpresa dela a beijou, beijaram-se intensamente, a língua de Sasuke explorava sem nenhum pudor a pequena boca de Hinata, as mãos ágeis passeavam pelo corpo escultural da jovem Hyuuga. A morena mantinha suas mãos presas aos cabelos do Uchiha deixando-se levar por aquele beijo. Por fim quando se separam em busca de ar, ela se afastou imediatamente.

— É-é melhor eu ir. De-devem estar preocupados comigo. — falou corada se referindo a sua família.

Sasuke não gostou da interrupção, porém se contentou e despediu um pouco frio, aquele beijo o deixara atiçado, precisava ir pra casa e tomar um banho frio.

Hinata ficou olhando ele partir, uma voz gritava para que fosse atrás dele e outra dizia que havia tomado à atitude correta.

......................... x ........................

Sasuke tomou banho gelado, mas não foi o suficiente para tirar o gosto e o desejo por Hinata. Quando se preparava para deitar escutou o barulho do interfone e se surpreendeu ao ver que era ela.

— Aconteceu algo? — perguntou preocupado assim que abriu a porta para ela, mas ao invés de receber uma resposta recebeu um beijo delicado dela.

O beijo a principio foi cauteloso como se quisessem conhecer um ao outro através dele, mas depois foi se intensificando e palavras naquele momento não era o suficiente, Sasuke prensou Hinata contra a parede da sala e em seguida resolveu explorar o pescoço dela deixando marcas dos chupões que ele dava. Hinata soltava pequenos gemidos. Sasuke era quente e fogoso. Ela já sentia sua calcinha úmida com apenas os ósculos e alguns toques do Uchiha. Ela já não agüentava mais aquela tortura. Queria que ele avançasse mais.

— Po-por favor. — murmurou ao sentir a mão dele passeando por todo o seu corpo.

Sasuke cessou os beijos e a levou para o seu quarto. Os olhos não se desgrudavam da figura corada e ofegante em seus braços, ela era tão linda e desejável, deitou Hinata na cama de casal que possuía em seu quarto cuidadosamente, prendeu o seu olhar no dela. A face da amada estava corada, porem ele podia ver um brilho diferente nas pérolas da Hyuuga. Não sabia se era desejo, amor ou paixão, mas seja lá o que for, ele gostava. Hinata enlaçou o pescoço do Uchiha, aproximando-o mais.

Gostava de sentir o peso do corpo masculino sobre o seu. Aproximou os seus lábios aos dele, temerosa, porém Sasuke fora mais rápido tomando os mesmos da Hyuuga para si em um beijo mais apaixonado e lento do que os anteriores. Aos poucos a intensidade voltava. Timidamente Hinata levou as mãos até a barra da blusa do Uchiha levantando-a delicadamente. Percebendo o esforço que a garota fazia para tirar sua camisa, ele ficou sentado sobre ela, tirando a peça ele mesmo. Voltou a beijá-la no mesmo momento.

Ela passava a mão pelo peito e abdômen de Sasuke tentando gravar cada pedacinho do corpo do Uchiha. Começou arranhar todo o corpo do moreno. As mãos da Hyuuga procuravam o cós da calça dele e quando achou, ela começou a descer a peça. As pernas dele a ajudaram a tirar completamente a calça do herdeiro. Hinata tomou o controle da situação, sentando-se sobre ele começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, dando leves mordidas em seu ombro, deixando a pele incrivelmente branca do Uchiha num tom avermelhado, marcando-a.

Ela ia descendo, distribuindo chupões e beijos molhados por todo o corpo de Sasuke. O moreno apenas se excitava mais com a audácia da Hyuuga. Ele já não estava conseguindo suportar aquela tortura. A herdeira estava deixando-o louco! Seu membro encontrava-se rígido e Hinata só o excitava cada vez mais. Sasuke não iria aguentar, precisava tê-la!

De uma maneira rápida Sasuke retirou sua cueca e a calcinha da morena, roçando seu membro na entrada úmida da garota como se pedisse permissão para iniciar a penetração. Hinata enlaçou o pescoço do Uchiha com os dois braços e sorriu ternamente para ele. A jovem havia concedido à permissão.

Sasuke assentiu levemente com a cabeça continuando a penetração até sentir-se totalmente dentro de sua amada. Ele começou a fazer movimentos leves de vai-e-vem. Hinata cravou as unhas nas costas do Uchiha, fechando os olhos fortemente. As estocadas ficavam cada vez mais fortes, porém o Uchiha tentava ao máximo parecer carinhoso sem mudar o seu jeito selvagem e para a Hinata ele estava se saindo extremamente bem. Logo os dois chegaram ao ápice do prazer, gozando ao mesmo tempo.

Esperaram algum tempo até a respiração deles voltarem ao normal.

— Você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por isso. — sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a corar. — Espero que concorde em sair comigo amanhã pra jantar.

— S-sim.

Hinata naquele momento não falou mais nada, eles ficaram apreciando o silêncio até caírem no sono depois de ter repetido a dose.

* * *

_Yo, peço-lhes desculpas pela demora em postar o capítulo, mas enfim, estou sem tempo e não consegui revisar este capítulo direito, então peço desculpas desde já pelos erros de português eu sei que é frustrante ler algo errado ._

_Ah já se decidiram que matou Naruto, mas será que estão corretas? E quem fica com o Sasuke no final? Bom, tenho algumas surpresas reservadas para o próximo e adivinhem já estamos chegando à fase final de 3 ou 4 capítulos no máximo. Não percam o próximo post, 2 pessoas morrem, mas quem será?_

_Fizeram uma autora feliz:_

**hinahinaaaa**** – **Bom você acertou que alguém foi responsável pela morte de Naruto, mas ainda continua achando que é a Hinata? Eis um motivo forte para elas se odiarem, mas porque uma das duas mataria o Naruto? Vi que você é mais Sasuhina do que Sasusaku, bem feito pra Sakura mesmo rsrsrs

Não vou desistir da FIC, leitora como vocês ajudam muito e como ainda estou aprendendo a mexer no fanfiction e descobrir que alguns a leram, mas não me mandaram qualquer recado T.T maldade né? Bjos e obrigada por comentar flor.

**tophearth0002**** – **Fico feliz por comentar, sei como é ruim ter testes ¬¬ , mas enfim não vou desistir da FIC e valeu por gostar dela. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**annakeelly**** – **Yo pelo visto "*o*" foi que você gostou o/

**Pinkuiro**** – **Bom eu pretendo fazer disso um mistério, mas vamos ver se vai dar certo, nunca tentei algo do tipo rsrs .. Não tem como desconfiar da Hinata e da Sakura, mas te garanto que se surpreenderá com o final. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

_Como disse uma autora:_

_**A fé movem montanhas, as reviews faz o autor postar mais rápido rsrsrs **__(ou algo assim)_


	4. Revelações

**Capítulo 3 – Revelações**

.

_**Por um breve instante eu senti dor,**_

_**Mas depois a escuridão me envolveu levando embora o meu sofrimento,**_

_**Finalmente pude ter paz.**_

.

Hinata se sentia a mais feliz das mulheres, nunca imaginaria ficar com Sasuke Uchiha de uma maneira tão especial, estavam vivendo um romance, parecia uma colegial, sempre esperava pacientemente todos os dias ele ligar e sempre combinavam de jantar juntos. Sasuke além de ser bonito, sofisticado, uma companhia agradável, ele era terno e carinhoso, embora não demonstrasse isso na frente de todos. Naquele dia haviam marcado de se encontrar, iriam fazer compras juntos, Hinata era decoradora, iria mudar toda a decoração da casa dele.

— Demorei? — perguntou se aproximando e beijando-a antes de responder.

— Você é pontual, eu cheguei mais cedo. — respondeu sorrindo entre os beijos dele.

Era como um casal comum, apesar de não assumir nenhum relacionamento e serem discretos, Sasuke naquele dia se demonstrava muito feliz até mesmo chegava a demonstrar um sorriso de canto no rosto sério.

— Você precisa me apresentar a sua família. — disse ele surpreendendo-a. — Se a minha estivesse viva eu teria apresentado-a a muito tempo.

Naquele momento Hinata corou, ele estava afirmando que o relacionamento deles estava ficando sério?

— A-a gente pode marcar u-um jantar em casa. — respondeu sem graça.

Sasuke apenas assentiu que sim com a cabeça e pegou na mão dela enquanto visitavam algumas lojas. Hinata ficou ainda mais sem jeito, realmente, estavam parecendo namorados naquele momento, felizes continuaram pesquisando algumas coisas, mas não perceberam que alguém ficou estático com a felicidade deles.

......................... x .........................

Sakura dava uma pausa na hora do café, havia ficado a noite inteira acordada cuidando dos doentes, cansada sentia que nem o café forte sem açúcar faria mais efeito.

— Deveria parar de tomar isso. — falou Ino.

— Deixa disso porca eu gosto de café assim. — Sakura não estava com bom humor.

— Gosta só porque o Sasuke toma deste jeito. — Ino respondeu vendo a rosada se irritar levemente. — Deveria parar de adquirir as manias dele testuda.

— Porque eu faria isso? — falou Sakura percebendo que Ino estava escondendo algo.

— Porque não vale a pena querer ficar com ele, sendo que... — Ino se calou imediatamente, mas sobre o olhar indagador dela continuou. — Que ele está namorando a Hyuuga! Eu vi os dois juntos na semana passada fazendo compras.

Naquele momento, Sakura começou a passar mal, nunca imaginaria que eles estivessem namorando! Isso não poderia ter acontecido. Começou a chorar compulsivamente. Ino se aproximou e tentou consola-la, mas Sakura a afastou e pegou suas coisas.

— Vou embora, não tenho condições de ficar aqui, avise a Tsunade que depois eu falo com ela. — disse ainda chorando.

— Seria melhor você se acalmar e não sair nessas condições. Sakura você precisa...

— Ino cala a boca! — gritou a rosada chamando a atenção de quem passava no corredor. — Vou certificar o que você me falou. — assim dizendo se retirou o mais rápido dali, deixando Ino um pouco atordoada e muito preocupada.

.................................... x .................................

Sasuke estava trabalhando em casa naquele dia, já havia tido um dia corrido no escritório e sobraram alguns serviços que precisava completar, tanto que havia desmarcado de sair com Hinata, suspirou ao pensar nela. Concentrado resmungou quando apertaram o interfone.

"_Quem será a esta hora? Não costumo receber ninguém neste horário." _Sorriu ao pensar que poderia ser Hinata querendo lhe fazer uma agradável surpresa. Mas quando abriu a porta deu de cara com Sakura e seu sorriso morreu na hora.

— O que foi Sasuke? Não está mais feliz em me ver? Já faz algum tempo não é mesmo?

— Oi Sakura, claro que não. O que faz aqui á essa hora?

— Vim visitar um velho amigo que não encontro mais.

Sakura adentrou na casa dele, mas parou surpreendida pela decoração.

— Você gostou? — perguntou ele e vendo que ela assentiu com a cabeça continuou. — Hinata tem muito bom gosto, mudou toda a decoração para mim. Tive que ir com ela esse dias fazer compras, foi irritante entrar em várias lojas, mas valeu a pena.

Sakura ficou pálida, então era verdade que os dois estavam andando juntos, mas não significavam que tinham um relacionamento, uma esperança aflorou em seu peito, mas resolveu ir embora, não queria demonstrar o quanto estava magoada, pois lembrava muito bem que quando Sasuke comprou aquela casa, ela havia ajudado ele a decorar, já que não estava disposto a gastar com nenhum designer, julgando desnecessário.

........................... x ............................

Hiashi apesar de doente era um bom anfitrião, naquela noite ele estava muito feliz e entretido com a presença de Sasuke no jantar, na verdade ficou surpreso em saber que sua filha tinha um relacionamento com um dos empresários mais jovens e bem sucedidos de Konoha, isso o deixava completamente satisfeito. Já Hanabi toda hora dirigia uma pergunta indiscreta aos dois, deixando Sasuke sem graça e Hinata toda corada.

Neji se sentia um pouco inquieto, já que eram de empresas rivais e disputavam sempre nos negócios, mas para agradar ao tio e sua prima conversou naturalmente, apenas sua namorada Tenten percebeu que ele se sentia incomodado. Hinata estava muito feliz, Sasuke estava se dando muito bem com sua família, diferente do Naruto que seu pai sempre alegava que ele era irresponsável e não servia para ela.

Depois da sobremesa, Hiashi alegou que iria se retirar, mas Sasuke se adiantou e pediu que ele esperasse um pouco porque tinha um pronunciamento a fazer.

— Senhor Hiashi, eu sou um homem a moda antiga, então espero que me compreenda, estou apaixonado por sua filha e peço a mão dela em casamento. — pronunciou sem delongas, fazendo com que todos ali se surpreendessem, até mesmo Hinata. — Se aceitar e ela também, pretendo daqui a duas semanas dar uma festa de noivado.

Hinata não desmaiou porque Hanabi a segurou, falando baixinho somente para ela ouvir, que iria finalmente desencalhar.

— Será muito bem vindo na família. — respondeu Hiashi, em tom sério. — ficaria satisfeito em ver minha filha casada com você.

Sasuke agradeceu e virou-se para Hinata que estava vermelha e sem jeito.

— Você aceita a se casar comigo?

— S-sim. Claro que sim. — assim dizendo ela se levantou e o beijou na frente de todos e depois quase chorou quando ele colocou um anel de diamantes em seu dedo.

Hiashi pediu para abrir um champanhe alegando que era um momento para comemoração, mas depois se sentiu mal e resolveu descansar.

Depois que Neji se retirou com Tenten e Hanabi foi obrigada a dormir, Sasuke finalmente ficou a sós com Hinata.

— Espero que não se arrependa a se casar comigo. — falou ele abraçando-a e beijando o pescoço fazendo-a ficar arrepiada.

— E porque eu me arrependeria?

— Porque quando você for de fato minha. — ele a encarou. — Eu não vou desgrudar nunca mais de você. Eu te amo Hinata como nunca amei nenhuma outra mulher.

— Eu também te amo, muito. — murmurou ela feliz com aquelas palavras dele e depois o beijou.

.............................. x..............................

Hinata estava ansiosa quando cuidava dos preparativos de sua festa de noivado, seria surpresa para todos os seus amigos e do Sasuke que iriam esperar o melhor momento para anunciar a todos na festa. Tenten percebia sua ansiedade.

— Vai dar tudo certo na festa, a gente planejou direitinho nada vai sair errado. — falou sorrindo ao ver que Hinata tentava a todo custo relaxar, mas sem sucesso.

— Espero que dê sim, quero ver como vão reagir a esta surpresa. — falou, mas em sua mente se referia somente a Sakura, tinha medo que ela aprontasse alguma coisa.

— Não se preocupe, vai ter muita gente e claro ninguém faria mal você. — tranqüilizou-a — Quando acabar sua festa de noivado eu e o Neji vamos fazer uma pequena viagem e também vamos marcar nossa festa de casamento, seria uma boa idéia se pudéssemos casar no mesmo dia, ter uma festa só o que acha? — sugeriu.

Os olhos de Hinata brilharam com a idéia.

— Seria maravilhoso. Eu amaria, a gente tem o mesmo gosto e acho que Sasuke não se oporia. — Hinata pôs a pensar naquela idéia. — Poderíamos se casar em um sítio, você usaria o vestido da sua mãe Tenten e eu da minha.

— Realmente será maravilhoso. — respondeu Tenten sorrindo já imaginando a decoração que Hinata sugeria.

Naquela tarde fizeram planos, esquecendo até mesmo da festa que seria dali a três dias.

.......................... x ........................

— E aí testuda recebeu o convite para a festa do Sasuke? — perguntou Ino quando almoçavam juntas, estava de folga naquele dia.

— Recebi sim, mas acho estranho. — respondeu.

— Estranho por quê? — perguntou Ino enquanto se servia de salada.

— Sasuke nunca foi muito sociável e também nunca deu uma festa sem motivos.

— Tem razão.

— Tem algo estranho nisso. — revelou Sakura. — preciso descobrir o quanto antes, a festa vai ser amanhã.

— Porque você não relaxa um pouco e descobre na festa?

— Você tem razão preciso mesmo, estou muito tensa esses dias.

— Que bom que concordou comigo, porque não aproveita e compra um vestido bem bonito e arrasador pra usar na festa? — falou Ino.

— Verdade, vamos terminar de almoçar e comprar algumas coisas.

— É isso aí, agora está falando a minha língua. — falou Ino animada que depois arrastou Sakura para um monte de lojas.

........................... x ..........................

Era dia da festa, estava sendo em salão que ela e o Sasuke haviam alugado, o lugar estava lotado, toda a sua família foi, menos o seu pai que se encontrava bastante debilitado. Hanabi circulava de um lado para o outro, mas sob o olhar atento de Neji e Tenten que sabiam que a garota adorava aprontar.

Todos estavam se perguntando qual era o motivo de comemoração, o lugar estava ricamente decorado, o Buffet imperdível.

Hinata estava mais afastada em um canto onde ninguém poderia vê-la, esperava a hora do anuncio de Sasuke que recebia a todos como perfeito anfitrião. Ele estava muito bonito e elegante em um terno preto.

Sakura chegou sozinha, já que Ino viria acompanhada com Gaara, havia escolhido uma roupa preta marcante, estava deslumbrante, um vestido comprido preto, tomara que caia, uma maquiagem leve, porém chamativa. Todos a olhavam e alguns homens tentaram se aproximar, mas ela não demonstrou interesse, queria somente um ali, Sasuke.

— Nossa Sakura, você me surpreendeu esta noite. — falou Sasuke quando a cumprimentara.

— Você também está muito bonito, mas ao que devo comemorar com esta festa?

— Logo saberá. — respondeu ele não satisfazendo a curiosidade da rosada.

....................... x ..........................

Quando chegou quase todos convidados e estavam sentando em suas respectivas mesas, Sakura, Ino, Gaara, Neji, Tenten e Hanabi, estavam na mesma mesa que Sasuke. Sakura estranhou estar ali alguns parentes da Hinata, mas como não a viu ficou aliviada achando que aquele evento nada tinha a ver com ela.

— Bom quero dizer obrigado a todos que compareceram. — começou Sasuke a falar em um microfone na sua festa de "gala". — Mas tenho uma surpresa para vocês.

Todos ficaram quietos quando Hinata apareceu ao lado dele, ela estava linda, usando um vestido perolado, curto, cabelos presos em um coque, maquiada levemente destacando apenas os olhos e a boca, parecia uma princesa.

Sasuke pegou na mão dela segurando-a fortemente antes de anunciar.

— Eu e Hinata estamos noivos.

Algumas pessoas ficaram pasmas, outras logo foram cumprimentar o novo casal, Sakura ficou atordoada, sem reação enquanto Ino preocupada segurava fortemente seu braço querendo evitá-la de fazer algum barraco.

Logo depois Sasuke acompanhado da Hinata foram para a mesa enquanto a festa definitivamente começava.

— Não esperava por isso. — falou Sakura quando eles se sentaram evitando encarar Hinata que também procurou a ignorá-la.

— Era uma surpresa. Mesmo sendo a minha melhor amiga, eu quis que soubesse ao mesmo tempo dos outros.

— Estão juntos há muito tempo então? Antes de voltar pra Konoha? — Sakura tentava a todo custo ocultar o choro que estava entalado na sua garganta.

— Não faz muito tempo. — falou Sasuke querendo finalizar aquela conversa. — Nós pretendemos nos casar daqui a um mês e quero que você seja a minha madrinha de casamento, eu faço questão disso, como sempre o Naruto fez.

Naquele momento Hinata e Sakura trocaram duros olhares que não passou despercebido por todos.

— Claro que eu quero! — respondeu Sakura numa alegria fingida. — Sou sua melhor amiga e se não fizesse esse convite eu iria ficar muito chateada com você.

— Obrigado.

Sasuke saiu com Hinata para dançarem uma musica romântica e Sakura procurou se afastar, indo embora com Ino ao seu encalce.

— Sakura, não faça besteiras. — murmurou Ino, vendo sua amiga borrar toda a maquiagem com as lágrimas no estacionamento do salão. — Ela é perigosa, Sasuke vai descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Não Ino, eu não posso deixar com que eles se casem. Eu te garanto uma coisa, prefiro ver o Sasuke morto ao vê-lo casado com ela! — respondeu entrando em seu carro e indo embora, deixando Ino totalmente preocupada.

......................... x ............................

A festa tinha sido maravilhosa todos dançaram e se divertiram, quando Sasuke deixou Hinata e Hanabi em casa, já eram cinco horas da manhã, Hanabi que ainda tinha pique pra tudo resolveu descansar, mas Hinata apenas tomou um banho e trocou de roupas, colocando algo esportivo que não costumava usar, iria levar Neji e Tenten ao aeroporto, onde os dois embarcariam em algumas horas. Antes de sair foi ver como seu pai estava e arrumar as coisas que Hanabi deixara jogado pela casa, colocou seus óculos escuros para disfarçar o rosto cansado.

Havia ficado satisfeita na festa, não ocorrera nenhum imprevisto, agora já começava a planejar o casamento duplo deles. Quando se despediu de Tenten e Neji, resolveu comprar algumas frutas para casa e depois dormir, estava muito cansada, havia sido uma correria preparar aquela festa. Hinata dirigia com cuidado o carro do primo, quando estava indo para a sua casa, viu três carros de bombeiros passando rapidamente ao seu lado. Curiosa perguntando o que teria acontecido, não deu muita importância, mas quando chegou à sua rua, viu um monte de curiosos se amontoando e diversos carros da polícia e do bombeiro, uma fumaça preta e densa tomava conta do ambiente.

Hinata viu a mansão dos Hyuugas arder em chamas.

............................. x .............................

Ela começou a gritar e correr para lá, mas algumas pessoas impediram sua passagem. Hinata chorou muito quando uma nova explosão fez com que parte da casa caísse. Uma equipe de reportagem, estava no local delatando tudo.

— _Por volta das oitos horas da manhã vizinhos escutaram uma forte explosão, não sabemos o que causou, os bombeiros suspeitam que seja vazamento de gás. Todos que estavam na casa morreram carbonizados, Hiashi e suas duas filhas estão mortas, nenhum empregado morreu, pois estavam de folga. A policia procura saber se a explosão foi criminosa._

Após ouvir essas palavras ela percebeu que ninguém havia reparado que ela estava ali e viva. Hinata sabia quem fora o culpado disso tudo, sabia que aquele incêndio fora criminoso. Mas a pessoa iria pagar por tudo.

.............................. x ..............................

Sakura estava em casa, não conseguiu fazer nada depois daquela festa, mas quando soube pelo noticiário que a mansão dos Hyuugas havia pegado fogo e que o pai e as filhas haviam morrido no acidente, ficou satisfeita. Escutou alguém batendo na porta e quando abriu se deparou com Hinata.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Mas você não morreu no incêndio?

— Era isso o que você queria, mas não conseguiu não é Sakura? — falou a Hyuuga empurrando-a para dentro da casa dela. — Você queria me matar, mas pra isso teve que matar meu pai e minha irmã! — Hinata gritava louca de raiva e começou a socar Sakura que não teve tempo de reagir.

— Você os matou, como fez com o Naruto! — batia com muita raiva impedindo da outra de se defender.

Mas de repente, Hinata parou de bater nela riu entre lágrimas.

— No fim de tudo estou viva e o Sasuke ainda é meu. Destruiu minha vida, mas não ganhou o amor dele. Não adianta o que você faça, Sasuke me ama e nunca amou você. Assim como Naruto, depois que ele se apaixonou por mim, você o matou.

Sakura não respondeu, apenas limpou o sangue que escorria da boca.

— Vou sair daqui e te entregar para a policia, você vai pagar por tudo! — Hinata estava decidida, mas Sakura a seguiu.

E quando Hinata se dirigiu para o portão de casa, Sakura a agarrou pelos cabelos.

— O que vocês está fazendo sua louca? Vai me mat... — Hinata não pode terminar sua frase, pois acabou cheirando uma substancia que Sakura colocou em seu nariz e desmaiou.

..................... x ......................

Hinata acordou com dor no estomago, sentia que a qualquer momento vomitaria, ficou alguns minutos de olhos fechados, mas quando se lembrou do ocorrido horas atrás, tentou se levantar, porém deu de cara com um par de olhos verdes observando-a.

— Até que enfim acordou, mas será por pouco tempo.

— Onde eu estou?

— Bem longe de casa queridinha. — respondeu Sakura com sarcasmo ao ver a Hyuuga desorientada olhando para os lados, deviam estar em uma espécie de galpão. — Só eu e você.

— Vai me matar também como fez com Naruto?

— Você não morreu no incêndio, não me deixa escolha. Eu avisei para se afastar do Sasuke, essa hora eu estaria lá o consolando da sua morte.

A frieza com que Sakura falava fazia com que Hinata chorasse.

— Se tem ciúmes do Sasuke porque matou Naruto?

Sakura ficou quieta por uns instantes e depois a encarou com ódio.

— Eu não queria matar ele! Eu gostava do Naruto, era como um irmão chato e irritante que eu amava. — vendo que Hinata não estava entendo sua explicação continuou. — Era para ter te matado. Ele morreu no seu lugar!

Hinata levou a mão à boca em um gesto de surpresa.

— Você sempre dirigia o carro dele nas sextas-feiras, mas naquele dia, você foi embora de táxi e eu não tive tempo de impedir que ele saísse com o carro, Naruto morreu por sua culpa.

Hinata chorava abertamente.

— Eu não tenho culpa, nunca poderia imaginar que era a mim que você queria matar. Não entendo, nunca te fiz nada.

Sakura começou a rir histericamente.

— Tem certeza? Eu sempre fui apaixonada por Sasuke, sempre prometi a mim mesma que ele nunca se envolveria com qualquer mulher se não fosse eu. Mas quando você começou a namorar o Naruto, Sasuke se apaixonou por você e tentou a todo custo se afastar.

Hinata a encarou surpresa, Sakura percebendo que ela custava a acreditar, continuou.

— Ele mesmo confessou a mim, disse que se tivesse te conhecido antes lutaria por você, mas Naruto descobriu a paixão do Sasuke. Eles brigaram por sua causa, aí Sasuke disse que iria tentar te conquistar. Depois que eu presenciei a briga resolvi dar um fim em você! Mas tudo não saiu conforme os meus planos. — Sakura riu. — Mas mesmo não morrendo eu achei que me livrei de você, infelizmente voltou e roubou meu Sasuke.

— Você é doente! Sua louca, seu ciúmes é possessivo!

— Não, eu não sou doente, sou somente uma mulher apaixonada! E agora está na hora de se encontrar com seus parentes! — Sakura estendeu a mão revelando uma arma. — Adeus Hyuuga. — falou antes de atirar.

Hinata sentiu seu corpo perfurado por diversas balas, uma dor imensa a tomou, não deu tempo de reagir, lágrimas caíram de seus olhos e naquele momento ela viu que ficaria para sempre em paz antes de mergulhar na escuridão.

* * *

_Yo, deu trabalho para terminar esse capítulo e o pior não ficou dramático como eu queria, mas pelo menos não está tão ruim assim,é morreu três e não dois como eu havia dito, mas surpresas né? A FIC está quase acabando com acho que 2 ou 3 capítulos. Agora devem está se perguntando como vai terminar e talvez brigando comigo porque matei a coitada da Hinata. Quem adivinhou que foi Sakura que matou Naruto? Muitas acreditaram em Hinata. Só pra constar não vai ser Sasusaku e vão se surpreender com o final da rosada e do Sasuke. Na verdade vão ficar muito surpresos rsrsrsrs... Mas só irão descobrir depois. E lembre-se, Hinata não era tão inocente assim..._

_._

_Agradecimentos á_

**jessica-semnadaprafaze123**** – **Leitora nova? Seja bem vinda. Bom eu amei aquela novela "A FAVORITA", a trama muito bem inscrita, apesar da FIC ser bem diferente, ninguém sabia quem matou realmente Naruto. Kkkk Todo mundo ama um bom hentai né? Gosta de Sasusaku? Vai ter também. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**hinahinaaaa**** - ** Acertou, foi a Sakura que matou Naruto realmente por ciúmes. Mas embora o alvo sempre foi Hinata. Momento Sasuhina durou pouco mesmo, após a festa de noivado... E agora vem o momento Sasusaku, que também não vai durar muito e o motivo você descobre nos próximos capítulos. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**tophearth0002**** – **Bem você errou, Sakura e Ino estão vivinhas da silva, e Sakura pra aprontar ainda mais para o lado do Uchiha. Gostou deste capítulo? Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**mahara-chan**** – **Nova leitora? Seja bem vinda! Uau, gostei muito da sua lógica, mas infelizmente foi Sakura que matou Naruto por acidente, acertou que Hiashi morreria, mas não desta forma né? Seu modo de pensar me deu algumas idéias para o final que irei propor na FIC o/... Mas tenho certeza de que ainda irá se surpreender viu? Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

.

_Bom queria pedir a todas, o que vocês imaginam para o final? Quem chegar mais próxima, farei uma One de qualquer casal que me pedir de qualquer gênero._

_._

_**A fé move montanhas e as reviews fazem o autor postar mais rápido**_


	5. A maldição Uchiha

**Capítulo 4 – A maldição Uchiha**

.

_**Não nasci para ser feliz**_

.__

Sakura caiu exausta em seu sofá, não foi uma tarefa fácil se livrar do corpo da Hyuuga que havia jogado em um canal de esgoto abandonado, seria impossível que a descobrissem lá, já que em questão de semanas o corpo dela seria devorado por ratos e outras pragas. Precisava ir atrás de Sasuke e se livrar de certas provas para não levantarem suspeitas, antes que fizesse qualquer coisa o telefone tocou.

— _Sakura?_

— _O que foi Ino. _— respondeu reconhecendo a voz da amiga.

— _Ficou sabendo? Os Hyuugas morreram._

— _Fiquei, estou chocada, preciso ir atrás do Sasuke, deve estar arrasado, afinal ele noivou ontem e essa tragédia que oc..._

— _Você não tem nada a ver com isso? Ou tem? — _interrompeu Ino desconfiada o que fez Sakura suspirar antes de responder com uma voz chorosa.

— _Você acha que sou capaz de matar alguém? Ou ainda mais destruir uma família? Eu não gostava dela, era uma assassina, mas não queria que tivesse acabado assim, queria provar quem ela era realmente. Você me conhece muito bem, desde criança, acha que sou capaz de ferir uma mosca? — _deu uma pequena pausa antes de continuar_. — Se fosse realmente a minha amiga e me conhecesse bem, sabe que não teria coragem..._

Ino ficou quieta por uns instantes como se avaliasse a situação.

— _Desculpa, eu sei... De uns tempos pra cá você havia mudado muito e fiquei preocupada, me desculpe._

— _Tudo bem... Eu também estou me sentindo estranha com tudo isso, preciso me arrumar e encontrar o Sasuke deve estar arrasado há esta hora._

Sakura desligou o telefone, precisava de um remédio urgente para dor de cabeça, realmente Hinata havia lhe dado muito trabalho para sair do seu caminho que agora estava livre.

_................................. x ............................_

Kakashi olhava para a mansão, finalmente o fogo havia se apagado, levaram muito tempo e agora esperavam esfriar para poder entrar e analisar as evidências. Não foi muito fácil, pois os Hyuugas tinham um status importante na cidade e todos ficaram sabendo da tragédia, Sasuke, que um dia fora seu aluno quando dava aulas de artes marciais antes de se formar como delegado, apareceu por lá desesperado, tivera uma crise e fora para o hospital. O pior seria encontrar Neji que segundos informações viajara horas antes do incêndio.

Nervoso viu que a noite estava chegando, não daria para mexer no local, tinha certeza de que o incêndio fora criminoso, mas não sabia quem poderia fazer isso, os Hyuugas eram ricos, porém de uns tempos para cá suas empresas estavam a beira da falência e suspeitava que não tivessem muita coisa valiosa lá dentro para julgar como roubo. Estava intrigado pelo que ocorrera.

........................... x ...........................

Sakura estacionou o carro cuidadosamente, de longe pode avistar Sasuke abatido, estava muito pálido e com profundas olheiras.

— O que veio fazer aqui? — perguntou ele secamente ao vê-la.

— Fiquei sabendo que teve uma crise e vim correndo ao hospital, eu sinto muito pela sua perda e...

— Vai me levar para casa?

Sakura percebeu na expressão dele que não estava muito a fim de falar no assunto, ficaram em silêncio no carro até chegarem a casa dela.

— Esta não é a minha casa...

— Vai ser pior ficar na sua hoje, afinal lá dentro tudo deve te fazer lembrar dela, não é?

Sasuke nada respondeu.

— Dorme aqui hoje, amanhã estará com a cabeça fria e terá que tomar algumas providências.

Sasuke apenas balançou afirmativamente a cabeça e rumou para o quarto de hospede, sabendo que não conseguiria sequer fechar os olhos aquela noite. Sakura apenas ficou mentalizando, precisava dar um tempo a ele, agora que estava livre para ser somente seu.

....................... x .........................

Kakashi acordou mais cedo do que estava acostumado para trabalhar, foi encontrar os colegas que analisavam a cena do ocorrido.

— Descobrimos que o incêndio foi criminoso, achamos partes de uma mistura de explosivo, parece que não queriam deixar nada no local.

— Como aconteceu?

— Começou com um pequeno vazamento de gás. Mas temos péssimas notícias.

— Quais?

— Foi encontrado somente um corpo carbonizado.

............................ x ..........................

Sasuke resolveu se levantar com o nascer do sol, era difícil pensar que nunca mais encontraria Hinata, nunca mais a veria sorrir ou fazer planos para o futuro. Havia perdido parte da sua vida com ela, não tinha vontade de viver, amava-a intensamente.

Quando saiu do quarto encontrou Sakura na cozinha, quando o viu , estava com os olhos inchados, sinal de que chorou a noite toda.

— Descansou?

— Não. — respondeu, estava pálido não tinha fome e nem vontade para nada.

— Precisa se alimentar.

— Não quero, não tenho fome. — de repente Sasuke começou a chorar, precisava desabafar. — Quando eu fiquei órfão, senti que perdi tudo, meu irmão tinha desaparecido, mas tinha o Naruto lá que me ajudou muito, ele também era igual a eu, me espelhei nele, na força pela vida. Mas nunca pensei que ele sairia dela da pior maneira, achei que nunca iria me curar, pois me culpava da briga que tive com ele por causa dela e quando Hinata retornou, senti que poderia ter uma segunda chance. Mas agora vi que não nasci para ser feliz. Parece que tenho uma maldição!

Sakura o abraçou.

— Por favor, não se entregue, Naruto já se foi, você é tudo que me resta...

Sasuke não respondeu apenas deixou que aquele abraço expressasse o quanto ela sofria também.

......................... x ...........................

Quando Neji soube da noticia passou mal, Tenten teve que socorrê-lo, depois que melhorou voltou logo para Konoha e chorou ao ver que nada restara da mansão. Foi convocado juntamente com sua noiva para que prestasse um depoimento, já que morava na mansão e todos os empregados que lá trabalhavam também o fez.

Neji estava abatido, perdera toda sua família, estava querendo morrer com eles também, se não fosse por Tenten que amava muito e que naquele dia confessou a ele que estava grávida, entre tantas mortes estava surgindo uma vida.

— E os corpos deles? — perguntou para Kakashi assim que foi interrogado e liberado.

— O corpo do seu tio ficou carbonizado, só foi possível reconhecer com o exame de DNA, logo vai conseguir fazer o sepultamento.

— E das minhas primas? — Neji não queria imaginar o sofrimento que elas haviam passado antes de sua vida esvaziar entre as chamas.

— Não encontramos nada, a não ser alguns chumaços de cabelos que confirmaram serem delas.

— Como assim?

— O incêndio foi criminoso, embora ninguém saiba por que, estamos atrás de pistas neste momento! E o local do crime foi mexido, levaram provas importantes dali. Quem fez, foi muito bem feito, mas vamos fazer de tudo para pega-lo.

Neji deu um murro na mesa nervoso.

— Quando pegar esse assassino me avise para eu acabar com ele com as minhas próprias mãos!

Kakashi ficou olhando Neji sair, não duvidava que ele fosse capaz de matar o assassino com as mãos, embora tivesse todos os motivos do mundo para matar sua família, já que seu pai gêmeo de Hiashi, foi deserdado pela família por não ser primogênito e morreu por faltas de condições financeira, deixando Neji com raiva da família principal. Embora foi morar com eles, todos sabiam que não se dava muito bem com o tio e que logo desistiu de trabalhar para ele, se formou em direito e abriu sua própria advocacia, mas Neji tinha um bom álibi e não era do tipo que mataria as primas, por quem tinha um imenso carinho.

........................... x ..........................

— Kakashi vem aqui, descobrimos uma evidência.

— Qual? — perguntou, mas ficou surpreso quando o investigado lhe estendeu um saco plástico com um fio de cabelo, mas não qualquer fio.

— Encontramos juntamente com partes dos explosivos.

Kakashi estava sério enquanto examinava aquele fio, nervoso pegou as chaves da viatura.

— Aonde vai?

— Tenho que visitar uma velha aluna.

.......................... x ...........................

Sakura arrumava seu quarto, aquele semana estava sendo bem difícil, Sasuke não foi trabalhar nenhum dia depois da morte da Hinata e chegou a brigar com Neji, não queria comer, não queria mais viver.

Cansada suspirou ao ver que o interfone tocou e quando abriu a porta ficou surpresa ao encontrar Kakashi.

— Olá Sakura, podemos conversar?

— Claro, entre... — estranhou, fazia muito tempo que não via o seu sensei, desde a época que ele se tornou delegado.

— Bela foto, tenho saudades daquele tempo. — murmurou ao pegar um porta-retrato em que estava ela, Sasuke, Naruto e ele.

— Também sinto saudades. Mas o que veio fazer aqui? Lembrar os velhos tempo presumo que não.

— Esperta e perspicaz como sempre. Então vou ser direto no assunto. — a encarou e se sentou cuidadosamente no sofá olhando atentamente a reação dela. — O que você foi fazer na cena do crime?

Sakura se surpreendeu com a pergunta.

— Como assim?

— Acho que não entendeu. — repetiu ele. — O que foi fazer na mansão dos Hyuugas?

— Está louco? Eu nunca fui para lá e essa semana nem sai de casa direito.

— Tem certeza?

— Claro que sim!

— Então porque foi encontrado um fio de cabelo seu no local?

— Eu não sei... Porque acha que é meu?

— Se eu me lembre você é a única que tem cabelo rosa claro, e afinal mesmo se eu fizer um teste de DNA, pode ter certeza de que é realmente seu. — mostrou o saco com o fio de cabelo deixando-a perplexa. — Sabe o que é engraçado? Você não tem motivos nenhum para acabar com a família Hyuuga, mas só com uma pessoa, Hinata!

— Você está maluco! Não é porque eu não goste dela que eu teria coragem de matá-la!

Kakashi percebia claramente o nervosismo dela.

— Tem certeza? Hinata estava noiva de Sasuke e pelo o que eu sei você sempre amou ele e...

— Mesmo assim, eu não seria capaz de uma coisa dessas. — mentiu.

— Sakura, na... — Kakashi não terminou de falar, pois Sakura lhe deu um forte tapa no rosto.

— Retire-se da minha casa! Que faça acusações mentirosas em outro lugar!

— Está bem eu me vou, — falou massageando o rosto. — mas vai receber uma intimação para depor como suspeita principal no caso. Além do mais, o corpo de Hinata desapareceu, sem deixar vestígios.

Depois que Kakashi foi embora, Sakura se jogou no sofá nervosa. Não sabia realmente como seu cabelo fora parar ali, precisava agir antes que descobrissem onde realmente matou Hinata e que havia jogado-a em uma vala de esgoto.

.......................... x .........................

Depois que Sakura depôs, Kakashi suspirou, afinal ela tinha um ótimo álibi, que era o próprio Sasuke. Mas algumas peças não se encaixavam totalmente o que fez por falta de provas arquivarem temporariamente o caso, deixando Neji e Sasuke furiosos.

Embora não quisesse admitir suspeitava seriamente de Sakura o que fez começar a investigar por conta própria e reabrir um antigo caso também não solucionado, o caso do Naruto!

* * *

_Yo desculpem a demora, eu sei... Peço desculpas toda vez, mas eu tentei postar um mega capítulo e não consegui devido ao término do meu curso que depois de 05/05 estarei livre o/. Eu iria postar quase tudo, seria este o penúltimo capítulo, mas ficou muito resumido, um horror, não achei justo fazer isso com vocês, então o penúltimo postarei até o final da semana que vem, será recheado de emoções, vocês irão gostar porque prometo caprichar._

_Fizeram uma autora feliz_

**annakeelly** – Gostei das suas conclusões do que poderá acontecer no próximo capítulo, acertou algumas partes, mas acompanhe vai gostar. Bjos e obrigada por comentar suas reviews são importantes para mim.

**mahara-chan**** – **Ah matar a família inteira não estava nos meus planos, apenas aconteceu rsrs. É a Hinata não era tão boa assim e logo no ultimo capítulo entenderá o porquê. A Sakura vai ter o seu fim merecido e claro sofrerá muito com isso. Bom você acertou uma parte, depois descobrirá e todos o segredos no ultimo capítulo. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**jessica-semnadaprafaze123**** – **Rsrsrsrs, a Hinata não era tão tadinha assim, mas vai logo descobrir o motivo, Sakura é só uma louca apaixonada que faria de tudo para ter o Uchiha para si. Ah aquela novela é a melhor, gostava muito, cada capítulo era uma emoção que ninguém conseguiria imaginar. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**tophearth0002**** – **Obrigada, eu tento fazer com que as minhas FIC sejam boas, mas é difícil, as vezes fico sem saber o que escrever para agradar a todos. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Myns – **Vou surpreender um pouco em um modo geral acho que não vai adivinhar o final e os motivos que vão me levar a escrever. Eu tenho alguns ataques criativos, embora é sempre para começar novas FICs e nunca terminá-las rsrs. Bjos e obrigada por comentar, espere o final e depois me diz o que achou.

**hinahinaaaa**** – **Não direi nada, vai descobrir depois senão eu estrago a surpresa, mas Sakura terá o seu fim merecido viu? Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

Obrigada a todos e não percam o próximo capítulo

"_**Aqui se faz, aqui se paga"**_


	6. Aqui se faz, aqui se paga

**Capítulo 5 – Aqui se faz, aqui se paga.**

.

_**Estou tão viva, estou tão perto,**_

_**Farei de tudo, para que nada da sua vida de certo!**_

.

_**Dois meses depois**_

.

Sakura exibia alegremente um anel de diamantes no dedo, estava radiante, finalmente o Uchiha era seu e havia pedido-a em casamento, depois de muita insistência por parte dela que o ameaçou a ir embora da vida dele e nunca mais voltar, afinal ela era tudo o que lhe restou.

Mesmo sem amá-la Sasuke aceitou ficar com ela, afinal, deu a maior força quando mais precisou, principalmente, depois que ajudou a comprar uma outra casa e a decorar, o fez voltar a trabalhar, fez voltar a viver.

— Não acredito, que anel maravilhoso, bem que aquele folgado do Gaara podia me dar um deste tipo. — falou Ino surpreendida com o tamanho do diamante e olhando para o dela que mal podia enxergar o pequeno brilhante.

— Ele não poupou dinheiro. — Sakura sorria.

— Mas ele te ama? — cortou Ino. — Vai casar com ele, mesmo sabendo que ele não te ama?

Sakura fechou a cara para amiga, mas deu de ombros.

— Só vai ser uma questão de tempo e ele me passará a me amar.

— Você é mesmo otimista, mas fico feliz porque vai realizar seu grande sonho.

— E vou mesmo, daqui a duas semanas, vai ser um casamento maravilhoso e claro você vai ser a minha madrinha.

Os olhos de Ino brilharam, mas ficou quieta, via a amiga se iludir com um casamento fadado ao fracasso, esperava mesmo que Sakura conseguisse fazer com que ele a amasse.

......................... x ...........................

— Kakashi, não acha que está trabalhando demais? — perguntou Anko se aproximando dele.

— Não...

— Claro que está! — ela o abraçou e começou a dar beijos no pescoço dele, tirando toda sua concentração.

— Anko eu preciso trabalhar.

— Ultimamente você anda trabalhando demais, até se esquece de mim. — respondeu em uma voz melosa.

— Eu preciso ver uma relação com estes casos. — indicou.

Anko parou de repente e se afastou aborrecida.

— Não vai conseguir nenhuma relação, está a mais de dois meses nisso. Ainda anda desconfiado de Sakura?

— Sim...

— Deveria se esquecer destes dois casos, tenho certeza de que se ela fez uma vez, voltará a fazer... Deveria esperar por este momento, mas que não vai ser agora.

— E quando então?

Anko deu um sorriso misterioso.

— Você anda com tanta coisa na cabeça e se esqueceu de que ela vai se casar com Sasuke? Ela não teria tempo agora para cometer outro ato impensado ou deixaria as coisas esfriarem.

Kakashi se levantou de repente e agarrou Anko beijando-a apaixonadamente até ficarem se fôlego.

— Você tem razão, às vezes eu me esqueço que sou casado com uma detetive bem sexy.

Ela riu.

— Então que tal pagar pelos serviços prestados de agora pouco? — não obteve resposta, pois Kakashi a agarrou ali mesmo e a beijou.

.............................. x ...........................

Era o grande dia, Sakura estava nervosa, tinha pedido afastamento do hospital só para organizar a festa do seu casamento, tudo tinha que sair perfeito, como planejado.

— Testuda, já está na hora de você ter seu dia de noiva. — falou Ino tirando sua distração. — Afinal hoje à noite você será a Sra. Uchiha!

— Espero que tudo dê certo!

— Claro que vai dar! Você revisou tudo, preparou nos mínimos detalhes, esta festa será o evento do século.

— Espero que sim...

Sakura tinha um pequeno receio, tinha medo de que Sasuke voltasse atrás e a abandonasse na cerimônia.

............................. x ............................

A noite estava perfeita, sem nuvens no céu, apenas as estrelas que brilhavam com uma intensidade ainda maior, o clima estava agradável e os perfumes das flores dama da noite, era contagiante.

Sakura esperava em uma limusine o momento em que faria sua entrada triunfal no salão que estava lotado. Era a sua grande noite.

— Está na hora. — disse Ino dando um ultimo retoque nos cabelos longos e loiros. — Daqui a cinco minutos você entra.

— Está bem. — respondeu sem conseguir omitir seu nervosismo.

— Está linda, o Uchiha vai se apaixonar assim que a vê entrar.

— Obrigada.

Depois que Ino se fora, ela ficou nervosa, mas conseguiu sair do carro e se posicionar para a grande entrada triunfal.

.................................. x ....................................

Sasuke esperava pacientemente, se estivesse apaixonado, com certeza estaria roendo as unhas e nervoso, mas iria se casar com uma amiga e para ele não via diferença nisso. Gostava de Sakura, mas não se sentia atraído por ela, nem pelos olhos verdes intensos e as pernas sinuosas que deixavam a maioria dos homens babando.

Quando a musica soou ele observou-a entrar com passos curtos, parecia flutuar realmente ela estava linda em um vestido de seda moderno, colado ao corpo que destacava suas curvas e um decote médio, seus cabelos estava presos em um coque e seu rosto levemente maquiado. Usava uma tiara de princesa e exibia no rosto um sorriso vitorioso, naquele momento ele passou a admirá-la e quando se aproximou gentilmente beijou-lhe a testa.

— Está muito bonita.

— Obrigada. — sorriu tudo saíra como planejado.

.............................. x ...............................

Os homens davam tapas nas costas e davam risadas dizendo ao noivo que agora ele estava amarrado pelo casamento e nada de curtição, enquanto Sakura recebia cumprimentos das mulheres que desejavam que fosse feliz.

— Sabe qual a parte do casamento que é mais feliz? — perguntou Kiba para Sasuke.

— Não! — respondeu seco.

— É a lua de mel! — Kiba não deu importância para o jeito sisudo de Sasuke. — Você vai ser feliz, pelo menos essa noite. — zombou.

Sasuke não havia pensado nisso, não dormira com ela quando assumiu o compromisso, apenas trocaram alguns beijos. Pegou a quarta taça de champanhe, precisava manter a calma e dar tudo certo naquela noite, como se estivesse sufocado, resolveu respirar um pouco de ar fresco no terraço antes de voltar para o salão.

Calmo e com os pensamentos em ordem ficou olhando para o céu esperando que não fosse um fracasso na noite de núpcias. Quieto sentiu que alguém o olhava reprovadoramente, olhou para os lados, mas viu que se encontrava sozinho, suspirou fundo antes de voltar para festa, à decisão estava tomada, ele tentaria ser feliz novamente.

......................... x .........................

Eles adentraram no quarto se beijando, Sasuke a depositou na cama cuidadosamente, porém Sakura o impediu de avançar.

Ela se levantou e sorriu, levou a mão ao zíper, que ficava na lateral do seu corpo, fazendo uma anotação mental de que deveria provocá-lo. Puxou o zíper lentamente para baixo, abrindo-o até a cintura. Em seguida, deu um puxão na saia justa e deixou o vestido descer lentamente pelo seu corpo, expondo ao olhar o sutiã branco rendado e a minúscula calcinha também branca que o acompanhava.

Ela viu o olhar dele percorrer-lhe o corpo demoradamente, mas ele continuou onde estava. Sakura olhou-o desafiadora, necessitando sentir as mãos dele nela, sua pele ardia com a expectativa. Sasuke, entretanto, continuou a olhá-la, mas não ela e sim imaginava que era Hinata, o que não era difícil já que havia bebido muito.

Sem pensar se aproximou e começou beijá-la lentamente, enquanto Sakura respondia com urgência. Com agilidade tirou o sutiã, interrompeu o beijo e passou a explorar os seios dela mordiscando e sugando-os levando-a a loucura, segurou seus quadris com força contra os dele.

Ele tirou a camisa que ainda vestia e em movimentos rápidos livrou-se também da calça e da boxer branca. Sakura sorriu enquanto o observava tirar a roupa, se deliciando com o espetáculo, Sasuke que ainda a enxergava como se fosse Hinata, deitou-se sobre ela, que o segurou pelos cabelos com uma das mãos, enquanto o arranhava nas costas com força com a outra mão, ele rasgou a fina calcinha e penetrou-a com uma intocada forte. Sakura gemeu e gritou seu nome quando sentiu o gozo chegar. Sasuke também chegou ao clímax, ficaram quietos esperando suas respirações voltarem ao normal.

— Foi perfeito! — falou Sakura alegremente enquanto se abraçava a ele.

Sasuke nada respondeu, apenas quis ficar quieto, pois não poderia imaginar que só conseguiria dormir com a Sakura imaginando outra mulher no lugar dela.

............................ x ...........................

A rotina havia mudado muito para o mais novo casal, eles trabalhavam o dia todo e quando chegavam em casa saiam para jantar fora ou em festas de amigos, raramente tinham momentos íntimos, já que Sasuke fazia questão de beber muito e ir embora quase carregado, ficando com um mal humor insuportável pela manhã.

Sakura por sua vez não notava tanto a ausência do marido, era como dar um tempo a ele para se acostumar com ela compartilhando a mesma cama. Mas para isso ela descontava todas as suas frustrações em compras, roupas e sapatos caros, salão de beleza e muitas jóias, já que Sasuke podia garantir todo o seu luxo.

Pegou gosto de ir a eventos sociais e ter amizades com gente de muita grana, onde não perdia um evento e uma festa sequer, era presença marcada, começou a ignorar os poucos amigos que tinha fazendo com que seu marido a acompanhasse para exibi-lo as mulheres que o admirava e comparava com seus maridos velhos, mas milionários.

Sakura não tinha do que se queixar, embora acabou discutindo com Sasuke por ela ter largado o emprego, para aproveitar melhor esta fase nova e prazerosa da vida dela.

......................... x ..........................

Mas certo dia, estava tomando chá com um grupo de mulheres, totalmente distraída conversava alegremente sentada em uma mesa perto da janela quando algo do outro lado da rua chamou sua atenção.

Sakura fique pasma, uma mulher de cabelos azulados estava parada perto de um semáforo e ficou encarando-a fixamente.

— O que foi?

— Sakura aconteceu algo?

— Ficou branca de repente? Está passando mal? — pergunta as mulheres aflitas ao ver que ela estava gelada.

Sakura respira fundo e volta a olhar para janela, mas não viu nada. Pensou que talvez fosse coisa da imaginação. Pois naquele momento jurou ter visto Hinata!

.......................... x ...........................

O tempo foi passando e cada vez mais Sakura via Hinata em algum lugar, cada vez foi ficando mais constante, não contava nada a ninguém, não queria que pensasse que estava enlouquecendo, não agora que havia conquistado tudo o que queria.

....................... x ......................

Mas um dia fazendo compras recebeu uma notícia que a deixou perplexa enquanto comprava um vestido caríssimo.

— Me desculpe, mas o seu cartão foi bloqueado! — disse a vendedora deixando-a totalmente constrangida na frente das suas novas amigas. — Ligamos para o seu banco e ele me afirmou que a conta está bloqueada.

— C-como?

— Senhora a conta foi bloqueada por falta de pagamento.

Ainda constrangida ela pegou de volta o cartão e foi para casa, estava com raiva, Sasuke não poderia bloquear suas contas.

............................ x ............................

Sakura havia saído com o carro do marido, já que o dela estava no concerto e naquele dia ele demorou um pouco para chegar em casa, o que a deixou mais furiosa ainda.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou assim que o viu. — Bloquearam a minha conta sabia? Passei vergonha na loja e nem pude ficar com o vestido de uma coleção VIP.

— Estamos falidos! — disse.

— Como?

— É Sakura, descobri por uma ligação agora pouco, que estamos falidos! Desviaram parte do meu dinheiro para o exterior e a outra não consegui descobri o que aconteceu.

Ela olhou para ele ignorando o estado lastimável que se encontrava, abatido, cansado.

— Mas como foi que aconteceu isso?

— Não sei...

— Se vira Sasuke, recupera esse dinheiro, não quero voltar a trabalhar naquele hospital novamente e estou com uma viajem planejada a Suna, agora não tem como eu ir e...

Sasuke se levantou aborrecido e segurou com força no braço dela.

— Escuta, a gente está sem dinheiro, vou ter que vender essa casa para pagar as despesas que você fez nesses três últimos meses. Vou ter que vender parte das ações da minha empresa e o abutre do Hyuuga vai comprá-las para me humilhar, vamos ter que viver na sua casa antiga até que as coisas melhorem, entendeu?

— O que? — ficou indignada. — Eu não acredito, não volto mais para aquele lugar, se vira Sasuke, me arrependo ter casado com você!

— Então você confirma que se casou comigo por dinheiro? E não porque me ama como dizia?

— É claro que eu te amo! Mas não posso viver dessa maneira!

— Eu também não! — falou nervoso, pegando a chave do carro perto da bolsa dela.

— Aonde vai?

— Não é da sua conta! Quando você voltar para a realidade a gente conversa! — disse ele saindo e batendo a porta com força.

Sakura suspirou e começou a chorar, sua vida de uma hora para outra desmoronou.

............................ x .............................

Naquele dia Sasuke não retornou para casa, quando anoiteceu Sakura ficou nervosa por falta de notícias dele, tentou por diversas vezes ligar para ele, mas não atendeu ao telefone. Cansada e frustada resolveu dormir, mas antes escutou o telefone tocar e rapidamente o atendeu.

— Alô? Sasuke é você? Querido eu p...

Uma voz a interrompeu.

— Ele ta morto! A culpa é sua!

Sakura se assustou.

— Q-quem está falando?

— Não reconhece minha voz? Sou eu, a mulher que você matou, Hinata!

Sakura desligou o telefone rapidamente tremendo, tentou novamente ligar para o Sasuke, mas ele não atendeu, então ligou para Ino que naquela hora estava dormindo.

— _Oi Sakura, aconteceu algo? — _Perguntou Ino com uma voz sonolenta e estranhando o telefonema, ainda mais porque fazia algum tempo que não se falavam_._

— _Ino, tem algo acontecendo aqui... — _Sakura tentava manter a consciência, mas não conseguia. — _Ela ta aqui... Ela vai matar ele. Eu a vi várias vezes nesses dias, ela quer acabar comigo, me ajuda Ino!_

— _Do que você está falando? Por acaso bebeu muito? — _Ino bocejava. _— Não vai me dizer que se drogou? _

— _Não é nada disso Ino... Hinata ela me ligou._

Ino riu não levando fé nas palavras da amiga.

— _Sakura deve ter sido um pesadelo, faz seis meses que Hinata morreu..._

— _Não, ela me ligou e falou que vai matar o Sasuke e ele saiu até agora não chegou. _— ela começou a chorar desesperadamente.

— _Controle-se, eu vou à sua casa, me espere._ — Ino percebeu que ela não estava bem, mas não conseguiu entender o que ela estava falando.

Novamente sozinha Sakura ficou esperando sentada no sofá tentando falar com o Sasuke, mas de repente ela escutou o celular tocar e correu para atender. Mas o que vê é uma mensagem.

_**Vim te buscar, ele já foi,**_

_**Dê uma olhada no seu quarto,**_

_**Te vejo em breve.**_

Temerosa ela foi até o quarto e para estática quando vê uma faca ensangüentada em cima da sua cama, respirou fundo quando sentiu a cor fugir do seu rosto, nervosa pegou uma mala e ligou para um taxista, precisava sair daquela casa, estava ficando louca, havia matado a Hinata e certificado disso, não poderia enlouquecer agora!

...................... x .........................

Sasuke dirigia em alta velocidade, seus pensamentos fervilhavam, não entendia o motivo de tudo aquilo estar acontecendo, havia se arrependido amargamente de ter casado com Sakura, que fazia deixava a vida deles muito exposta, já que ele gostava de ficar no anonimato. Agora não sabia como seu dinheiro foi desviado, precisava ligar para o Kakashi e contar tudo, após a ligação, estava satisfeito, porém inquieto o que o fazia dirigir ainda mais veloz, estava por uma estrada perigosa, mas não se importava, sentia-se livre naquele momento gostava daquele caminho. Já era quase uma da manhã quando resolveu rumar para o caminho de casa, mas assim que fez uma curva densa ele viu uma pessoa parada no meio da pista. Sasuke jamais esqueceria porque seria a sua ultima visão, pois ele tentou se desviar, mas ao pisar no freio ele não funcionou e naquela hora perdeu totalmente o controle do carro que capotou e caiu em uma ribanceira.

.......................... x ..........................

Kakashi recebeu um chamado e correu até o local, houve um acidente e quando chegou lá, ficou perplexo ao ver o carro do Sasuke capotado em uma região montanhosa, igual ao que aconteceu com Naruto.

— Ele esta vivo? Há sobreviventes? — gritou para as pessoas que tentavam o resgate, mas parou ao ver um corpo coberto sendo carregado. — É ele? É o Sasuke? Ou a Sakura?

— Ainda não sabemos senhor, mas preciso que faça o reconhecimento do corpo.

Kakashi naquele momento torcia para que estivesse vivendo um pesadelo.

.............................. x ...............................

Sakura acordou com muita dor de cabeça, havia passado à noite em um hotel e só conseguira dormir a base de muita vodka com gelo. A primeira coisa que conseguiu fazer foi pegar o telefone e discar para o seu marido a fim de saber como estava, mas ele ainda não atendeu.

Dolorida resolveu tomar um banho e depois tomar um café bem forte, havia se esquecido do pesadelo da noite passada. Quando terminou de tomar o banho escutou alguém bater fortemente na porta do hotel, ao abrir se deparou com Kakashi que estava com olheiras profundas.

— Estava tentando fugir?

— Como assim?

— Encontramos na sua casa roupas espalhadas denunciando que saiu às pressas.

Ficou surpresa.

— Eu não, é que Sasuke não dormiu lá e...

— Eu não queria fazer isso, mas Sakura você está presa e tudo o quanto disser será usado contra você no tribunal. Será julgada pelo assassinato do seu marido Sasuke.

— O quê? Ele morreu? Mas como?! — Ela gritava chorando, parecia que acordou para um pesadelo. — Não, meu amor não...

Kakashi a olhou com desprezo.

— Eu não podia comprovar que você teve alguma ligação no caso do Naruto e no dos Hyuugas, mas agora a gente tem a prova completa disso e vai passar a vida inteira na cadeia, talvez se salve da pena de morte.

— Não, eu não fiz isso! Foi ela que queria ter tudo só para ela! — gritava desesperadamente, mas ninguém lhe deu atenção e a empurraram para a viatura.

............................. x .............................

Ino chorava muito ao ouvir. Ela sabia que Sakura estava envolvida em certas coisas, mas nunca tivera coragem de questionar, achava que era coisa da sua cabeça, mas no fundo nunca duvidara do que a amiga de infância fosse capaz. Gaara ajudava-a naquele momento difícil confortando-a enquanto ouvia a declaração do Kakashi para uma televisão local.

— Depois que encontramos o fio de cabelo dela na mansão Hyuuga comecei a suspeitar. Sakura se casou com ele por dinheiro, já que tinha uma fortuna estimada em 17 milhões. A principio não tive como ligar o dois casos e nem a razão de ter matado o Naruto que foi amigo dela, mas com a família Hyuuga tinha um grande motivo, Hinata. Ela estava noiva do Sasuke e iriam se casar em breve, ela não aceitou, por isso cometeu esse crime, mas o seu erro foi ter removido os corpos de Hanabi e Hinata que até hoje não revelou onde os colocou. Mas na verdade o que ninguém sabia era que Hinata já estava casada com Sasuke desde o dia do noivado dela.

— E como soube do crime dela para com o marido? — perguntou a jornalista.

— No dia do crime ele me ligou alegando que foi assaltado, que sua conta bancária estava zerada. Eu suspeitei e comecei a investigar juntamente com a minha esposa, descobrimos uma conta em nome dela fora do país. Ia conversar com ela sobre isso, mas fiquei sabendo de um acidente que ocorrera e descobri que Sasuke havia morrido ao capotar com o carro depois de uma curva onde o freio falhou do mesmo jeito que aconteceu com Naruto e vizinhos me disseram que eles haviam discutido horas antes ao chegar na casa dela, mas encontrei uma peça do freio escondido no jardim e sem falar que ela havia dirigido o carro dele naquele dia. Só foi possível rastreá-la na manhã seguinte em um hotel, ela planejava fugir e...

Ino desligou a televisão, não queria ouvir mais nada, agarrou ainda mais no Gaara e chorou pela amiga em um gesto mudo de pura dor.

.......................................................................................................................

_Yo, está aí o penúltimo capítulo, espero que gostem, Sakura enlouqueceu e Sasuke morreu, mas não briguem comigo, vão entender tudo no próximo, já sei até que imaginam que como seja. Vão entender os detalhes que passaram desapercebidos e claro descobrir porque a Hinata não é tão confiável assim._

_Fizeram uma autora feliz:_

**annakeelly**** – **Obrigada por comentar flor, sinceramente espero que goste deste capítulo e o final da Sakura será bem merecido no próximo, mas vai entender que nem tudo é o que parece pra Hinata.

**tophearth0002**** – **É um penúltimo capítulo, logo estarei postando um ultimo que deverá ser um epílogo recheado de surpresas. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**jessica-semnadaprafaze123**** –** Sou eu que estou postando na comum Sasuhina, é que dá uma preguiça, prefiro postar por aqui mesmo, mais prático XD e quase nunca entro naquele fake também. Ah a Sakura ainda vai ter seu fim merecido do jeitinho que me pediram. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

_É o penúltimo capítulo, gostaria para quem leu me mandasse review e desculpe os erros de português também, é que escrevi duas histórias só hoje._


	7. Nem tudo é o que parece ser!

**Capítulo 6 – Nem tudo é o que parece**

.

_**A justiça deve ser feita com as próprias mãos,**_

.

_Seis meses depois..._

Sakura estava preparada para ouvir a sentença do seu julgamento, havia passado os últimos seis meses no inferno, sua aparência assustava muita gente que um dia havia conhecido como uma médica dedicada. Os cabelos sedosos e lisos, estavam crespos, a pele marcada, devido a brigas que arrumara com outras presas, seus olhos marcavam olheiras profundas e seu rosto estava pálido sem expressão qualquer.

Ino juntamente com sua chefe Tsunade e Gaara, assistiam o decorrer do julgamento que estava durando uma semana, todos sabiam que seria difícil provar alguma inocência dela, já que Neji Hyuuga era o próprio advogado de acusação.

Quando o juiz chegou para dar a sentença, todos se levantaram, era impossível ouvir qualquer som do tribunal, a não ser a voz dele.

— O tribunal e os jurados presentes declaram que a réu Haruno Sakura é culpada e foi condenada a pena de morte.

Um murmurinho se instalou no tribunal, algumas pessoas comemoraram e outras ficaram chocadas. Sakura não demonstrava nada, parecia aceitar sua pena, antes de sair escoltada por policiais e ser entrevistada por um aglomerado de repórteres que a esperava do lado de fora, Neji a interceptou.

— Vai pagar por tudo o que fez com a minha família!

Ela não respondeu, apenas visualizou o ódio dele através do olhar, antes de puxada por um policial e ser levada até a viatura, sabendo que voltaria ao inferno.

........................ x .......................

Estava anoitecendo, mas ela precisava fazer aquilo, com dois buquês de rosas brancas, se aproximou do cemitério, onde parou em um tumulo florido e bonito, onde destacava a foto de Uchiha Sasuke.

— Sinto muito... — começou — Eu precisava fazer isso pela minha vingança que era mais forte do que a mim. Me perdoe... — ela ficou durante pouco tempo ali se lamentando, embora não estava arrependida.

Depositou um buquê e caminhou pelo cemitério, até se deparar um tumulo abandonado, onde uma foto demonstrava o rosto sorridente de um jovem, Naruto. Ela depositou as rosas e arrancou algumas flores velhas e murchas dali.

— Eu cumpri, consegui me vingar como havia prometido a você. — falou enquanto chorava. — Mas eu falhei, me apaixonei pelo seu melhor amigo enquanto jurei que você seria o único homem que eu amaria, me perdoa...

Por uns instantes uma brisa suave circulou pelo seu corpo, ela entendeu que havia sido perdoada.

Quando o portão do cemitério estava para se fechar ela se afastou dali, pegou um táxi e rumou para o aeroporto onde embarcou e nunca mais voltou para Konoha.

........................ x .......................

Neji segurava seu filho que dormia, a sensação de ser pai e ser responsável por uma vida era única, ele não tinha do que reclamar, tinha uma bela família e estava muito bem de vida.

Ainda ninando seu filho, Tenten apareceu e o beijou.

— Chegou essa carta para você.

Ele colocou o filho no berço e pegou a carta que estava muito bem lacrada, ao abri-la ficou surpreso, a carta possuía o brasão da família Hyuuga, e a letra ele reconhecia muito bem, era a letra da sua prima Hinata.

"_Preciso deixar você a par dos acontecimentos, então peço-lhe que nunca mostre esta carta a ninguém._

_Eu sempre soube que Sakura havia matado Naruto, mas não sabia que era a mim o seu alvo. Durante muito tempo vivi planejando a minha vingança, pois havia prometido no tumulo dele que o faria isso por ele e por nosso filho. Ficamos noivos no dia da sua morte, iríamos contar pra todos, porque eu havia descoberto que estava grávida, fizemos planos, se fosse homem se chamaria Minato como o pai dele e se fosse mulher teria o nome da minha falecida mãe._

Neste momento Neji ficou pálido, nunca poderia adivinhar que esse fora um dos motivos ao qual ela abandonou a todos, Tenten se aproximou curiosa e começou a ler junto com ele.

_Depois de tudo o que aconteceu a ele, meus sonhos foram destruídos e quando abandonei a cidade, resolvi que iria cuidar da criança que estava sendo gerada em mim. Confesso que quase desmaiei quando o eu vi logo depois que ele nasceu, ele é a cara do pai, uma cópia perfeita do Naruto, mas não teria o pai para ficar ao seu lado. _

_Quando meu pai me chamou para voltar pra Konoha, deixei meu filho a todo custo, não queria que ninguém soubesse da sua existência, temia por ele. _

_Reconheci Sasuke no aeroporto que por coincidência estava na mesma cidade que eu, assim que o vi, resolvi me aproximar dele, porque sabia o quanto a Haruno era apaixonada por ele._

_Ao chegar a Konoha meu pai me deu uma triste notícia, a empresa havia falido, não teriam mais condições de sustentar a vida luxuosa que sempre levou e me pediu para que cuidasse da Hanabi, pois ele sabia que não viveria mais do que algumas semanas ou meses, estava muito debilitado pela doença. A partir disso eu tive uma idéia e não me arrependo do que fiz, mesmo porque já tenho o meu castigo para isso, fiz com que Sasuke se apaixonasse por mim, (embora descobri que ele sempre gostou de mim e chegou a brigar com Naruto), eu sabia que Sakura não agüentaria se nos visse juntos, então preparei aquela festa surpresa do noivado, onde surpreendeu a todos, mas o que não contei é que naquele dia convenci Sasuke a se casar comigo e com isso consegui ter acesso a fortuna dele, queria salvar as empresas e dar conforto para o meu pai em seus últimos dias de vida. Mas assim que cheguei em casa naquela madrugada o encontrei morto, Hiashi havia falecido, então tive que tomar uma difícil decisão, eu usei um sedativo na Hanabi e a levei para um hotel simples, onde jamais me reconheceriam por lá, como ela dormiria por muito tempo resolvi voltar para te buscar e levar você e a Tenten até o aeroporto para que não desconfiassem de nada. Mas antes planejei que a mansão teria que explodir me fazendo desaparecer assim como a minha irmã, foi uma das decisões mais difíceis que tomei, pois não daria um funeral digno ao meu pai._

Neji estava ainda mais pálido, não acreditava que Hinata fosse capaz de tanto para se vingar de um amor.

_Depois de ter colocado fogo na mansão, resolvi ir até a casa de Sakura, para me preveni, coloquei um colete a prova de balas sobre roupa largas, mas essa minha prevenção salvou a minha vida. Pois Sakura na sua raiva atirou em mim e me jogou em uma vala de esgoto, fingi de morta por horas até ter a certeza de que ela estava convencida disso. Com muita dificuldade consegui chegar ao hotel, Hanabi estava acordada, devido ao sedativo, estava atordoada, depois que melhorou eu contei tudo o que se passou, omitir alguns pontos, ela ficou inconsolável por dias. Isso me deu a oportunidade de implantar algumas provas no local do "crime", queria que ligassem Sakura a este caso, mas como sempre ela se safou de tudo. _

_Consegui viajar com a Hanabi com passaportes falsos, para onde vivo agora, ela se deu muito bem com o sobrinho, meu filho. Confesso de imediato que havia desistido da vingança, mas como fui longe de mais para isso e soube que ela e Sasuke iriam se casar não me contive, iria até o fim._

Tenten deu um longo suspiro.

— Então... Ela matou o Sasuke e conseguiu incriminar a Sakura?

— É o que tudo indica... — murmurou, não querendo acreditar que sua inocente prima fosse capaz de cometer loucuras como aquela.

_Posso dizer que estava na festa, realmente foi linda, mas aquele casamento não era válido, já que eu estava viva, mas ver o Sasuke se casando com ela, me deixou decepcionada, fiquei frustrada, afinal eu aprendi amá-lo. Ele nunca falava o quanto gostava de mim, só deixava transparecer claramente quando me olhava, me abraçava ou tentava às vezes me alegrar quando estava com saudades do meu filho. Ele não pode me ver, mas vi claramente que não estava satisfeito em se casar com ela, porque quando se retirou da festa eu o vi chamar o meu nome várias vezes. Eu simplesmente precisava acabar com ela nem que fosse para tirar o Sasuke do caminho dela e foi o que eu fiz._

Neji deu um longo suspiro, não querendo mais continuar, mas Tenten o olhou indicando com a cabeça que era melhor finalizar aquela carta.

_Todos se lembram do Uchiha Itachi? Desapareceu após a morte dos pais, Sasuke o acusava de ter provocado o acidente, Itachi tinha voltado pra Konoha, querendo reaver partes dos bens que foram pra irmão, ele foi fundamental para o meu plano final._

_Eu me encontrei com Sasuke semanas depois do casamento dele, é claro que ele levou um susto e depois que expliquei todos os meus motivos ele ficou muito bravo comigo, dizendo que me denunciaria, mas no final ficou aliviado e disse que me amava muito e faria qualquer coisa por mim. Embora odiasse o plano que eu propus a ele, Sasuke não tinha mais ninguém, só a mim e não ocultei nada quando contei sobre o meu passado._

_Eu passei a perseguir Sakura e quando ela me via achava que estava enlouquecendo, comecei a atormentá-la sempre, até que um dia, aproveitando que ela estava dirigindo, me embrenhei na casa deles, porque naquele dia, havia desviado o dinheiro dele para uma conta que abri no nome dela em outro país. _

_Naquele dia, ela ficou muito nervosa por achar que estava sem dinheiro, então resolvi fazer a mesma coisa que Sakura havia feito no carro do Naruto, eu iria incriminá-la, foi por isso eu tirei o freio. Entrei na casa, após Sasuke sair, peguei uma faca qualquer, resolvi lambuza-la com um tipo de groselha, deixando Sakura apavorada, já que havia ligado ameaçando-a, depois que ela viu teve um surto, saiu correndo de casa, aproveitei limpei a faca e sai._

_Sasuke foi até um bar, onde poderia encontrar Itachi completamente bêbado, todos sabem que os dois se odeiam, Itachi por sua vez, estava irreconhecível devido ao cabelo cortado que era sua marca registrada. Sasuke quase teve o ímpeto de sair na briga com o irmão, mas fez o que eu recomendei, deixou a chave do carro para ele que não o reconheceu devido à embriaguez, depois disso Itachi que não sabia a diferença do seu carro para o outro, acabou indo com o do Sasuke, que em seguida ligou para o Kakashi e informou que havia sido roubado, após isso me ligou._

— N-não acredito. — Neji se mostrava cada vez mais surpreso enquanto lia.

_Não preciso dizer que Itachi dirigia em alta velocidade e eu sabia que caminho ele voltava para o hotel em que vivia temporariamente. Ao ver que o carro se aproximava, estrategicamente me coloquei na frente dele que desviou, mas não conseguiu parar devido ao freio. O final você sabe, Itachi foi enterrado sob a identidade de Sasuke e ninguém duvidou disso, pois Kakashi que fez o reconhecimento do corpo garantiu que era ele. Sakura foi culpada por esse crime que não cometeu e condenada à morte. Não orgulho do que eu fiz, mas não me arrependo disso, agora estou em paz comigo mesma, a tão desejada vingança eu obtive e agora eu consegui também um pai para o meu filho. Não tente vir atrás de mim, não vai conseguir me achar, viva sua vida em paz com sua mulher e seu filho, só enviei esta carta para não se lamentar mais por nós. Desejo que seja muito feliz._

_Com amor,_

_Hinata Hyuuga._

Após terminar de ler, Neji ficou quieto por uns instantes e decidiu queimar a carta. Tenten ao ver isso ficou surpresa.

— Mas porque você está queimando?

— Porque simplesmente a minha prima está morta. — respondeu sorrindo. — Tenho que aceitar esse fato e viver a minha vida com você e com o meu filho.

........................ x ........................

— Chegou sua hora. — disse a carcereira.

Sakura apenas a olhou e não se moveu, fazendo com que a mulher entrasse na cela e arranca-la brutalmente de lá.

— Está na hora de pagar por todos os seus crimes! — falou rindo colocando um capuz sobre a cabeça dela e levando-a para a cadeira elétrica onde morreria. Outra carcereira viera para ajudar.

Havia algumas pessoas presenciado sua morte, vendo seu corpo receber uma imensa carga elétrica que pararia seu coração. Depois desse procedimento, o médico analisou e verificou que estava sem pulso, na hora de fazer o reconhecimento, chamou o Kakashi para fazê-lo.

— Essa não é a Haruno Sakura! Desconheço totalmente essa pessoa. — disse ele assim que viu o corpo.

Uma das carcereiras que foi buscar a Haruno se espantou.

— É a nossa colega de trabalho, ela ficou encarregada de trazer a prisioneira até aqui, mas como havia demorado eu fui buscá-la!

Kakashi apreensivo falou imediatamente.

— Sakura fugiu!

........................ x ........................

_Em um lugar distante de Konoha._

Um casal muito bem vestido chegaram em um carro de luxo que logo foi cercado por dois empregados que rapidamente tiraram as bagagens.

— Bom dia, madame, como foi à viagem? — perguntou um mordomo.

— Bem, obrigada.

— Bom dia senhor Uchiha, estávamos a sua espera.

— Bom dia. — respondeu Sasuke simplesmente.

Hinata sorriu e abraçou o marido que a beijou, ficou corada pelo beijo na frente do mordomo a quem perguntou.

— Onde eles estão?

— No jardim, madame.

Ela caminhou para lá de mãos dada com ele que parecia calmo, mas estava nervoso, quando se aproximava ouviu vozes sorrindo e pararam assim que os viram.

— Mamãe! — gritou um menino de seis anos correndo ao seu encontro.

O garoto possuía cabelos loiros rebeldes e olhos azuis piscina, uma cópia fiel do seu pai.

— Oi Minato, estava com saudades de mim? — falou enquanto o envolvia em seus braços para um abraço apertado.

— Muita. — respondeu o pequeno feliz e fechando os olhinhos enquanto era acariciado pela mãe. — Quem é ele? — apontou para o Uchiha curioso.

Sasuke estava paralisado, muito emocionado ao ver o quanto aquele menino lembrava o seu melhor amigo Naruto a quem sempre considerou um irmão. Olhando para Hinata a espera de um consentimento e quando ela deu, se aproximou.

— Meu nome é Sasuke. Eu era amigo do seu pai.

— Amigo do meu pai? — perguntou Minato se aproximando dele.

— Sim.

— Mas eu não tenho mais pai. — falou inocente. — Eu queria ter um.

— Eu posso ser seu pai. — respondeu. — Se você quiser.

Minato abriu um sorriso largo, igual ao que Naruto fazia e abraçou Sasuke o que deixou Hinata emocionada.

— Terminaram a reunião em família aí? — disse Hanabi, estava irreconhecível devido aos seus cabelos estarem mais claros e curtos e sua pele mais morena de tanto sol que tomara.

— Claro que não. Você faz parte dela. — respondeu Hinata sorrindo ao abraçá-la.

— Gostou de morar aqui? — perguntou Sasuke já familiarizado com Minato no colo.

— Morar com a minha irmã e o meu sobrinho em uma ilha com tudo do bom e do melhor? Difícil não me acostumar. — riu e depois corou um pouco. — Se vocês não se importarem, tenho um encontro e não gostaria de me atrasar.

Hinata riu.

— Pode ir, eu vou ficar com o Minato e depois descansar um pouco. Se quiser, pode trazer seu namoradinho para eu conhecer depois. — provocou, mas Hanabi apenas sorriu e se afastou.

Sasuke se aproximou e a beijou, sabia que fizera a escolha certa, Hinata sempre foi à mulher da sua vida.

— Até que enfim, vamos ter o nosso feliz para sempre. — disse ela sorrindo, enquanto ele pegava em sua mão e com seu filho no colo se dirigiam para a casa que agora chamariam realmente de lar.

...............................................................................................................................

_Yo turma, até que enfim saiu o ultimo capítulo, agradeço a todos vocês por terem lido até aqui e ter tido paciência pelos meus atrasos com ela. Talvez o final não ficou bom como deveria, mesmo porque havia pensado em outro que o Sasuke realmente morreria, mas seria injusto fazer isso já que todos torciam por Sasuhina. Espero que tenham ao menos gostado um pouco e como puderam ver, Hinata não era tão inocente assim, de imediato ela resolveu se aproximar de Sasuke para conseguir a fortuna dele e se vingar da Sakura, mas acabou se apaixonando por ele mudando assim todos os seus planos. Devem ta me xingando por deixar a Sakura viver, mas pense ela sofreu um pouco e só cometeu dois crimes e não todos aqueles por quais foi julgada._

_._

_**Fizeram uma autora feliz:**_

**annakeelly**** – **Obrigada pelos elogios a FIC, mas espero que este final também seja do agrado. Fico feliz por ter comentado e acompanhado. Bjos e obrigada, até a próxima.

**zoey hyuuga**** – **Parabéns pela dedução, você acertou muita coisa que a Hinata fez., embora o final não foi tão surpreendente assim, porque confesso sem inspiração não dá pra escrever coisas assim, mas agradeço por ler e comentar. Bjos e obrigada.

**hinahinaaaa**** – **Pois é, ninguém imaginaria que não foi o Sasuke que morreu, afinal, como disseram muitas ele não pode morrer rsrs. Espero que goste deste final, bjos e obrigada por ter lido-a.

**tophearth0002**** – **Sinto muito que Sakura não tenha morrido, mas não me controlei e gostei desse final para ela, meio que fica em aberto, pois com certeza ela sabe que Hinata está viva, seria uma boa idéia para continuação. Obrigada pela força no começo, quando eu queria desistir da FIC. Bjos e obrigada por tudo.

**Elara-chan**** – **Caramba, acertou mesmo essa shaushaush, mas enfim, a Sakura conseguiu se safar. Parabéns, chegou bem perto. Bjos e obrigada.

.

_**Obrigada a todos por lerem, enfim, missão cumprida, espero sinceramente que tenham gostado. Beijos.**_


End file.
